What if (Nếu như mà)
by CastilleRaw
Summary: Hetalia Human AU! Câu chuyện kể về Hoa (Vietnam) và Alfred (America) khi hai người còn là những cô cậu học sinh ở World Academy. Phần mở đầu sẽ là giới thiệu nhân vật. Disclaimer: Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya.
1. Featuring characters first!

Author: CasR

Genre: Romance, Family, Humour (tạm thời cứ thế đã) và Nyotalia

Pairings: America và Vietnam, Nyo!US và UK, RoChu (có lẽ thế), và nhiều pairings khác

Disclaimer: Bản quyền thuộc về tác giả Himaruya Hidekaz.

Nhân vật chính:

**Nguy****ễn Thị Ngọc Hoa**

Nữ sinh của Học viện W.

Tuổi: 17

Quốc tịch: Việt Nam

Gia đình:

Wang Yao: bố ruột, dù thực sự không muốn nhắc tới, (tại số bố Yao đào hoa quá nên số nó khổ). Quốc tịch: Trung Quốc.

Honda Kiku: anh trai ruột, cả Kiku lẫn Hoa đều lấy theo họ mẹ chứ cóc thèm theo họ bố. Quốc tịch: Nhật Bản.

Im Young-Soo: em trai, thấy bố mình là lỉnh còn thấy anh mình là lánh. Quốc tịch: Hàn Quốc.

Li Mei-lin: em gái ruột, chơi rất thân với Kiku. Quốc tịch: Đài Loan.

Wang Jia Long: Wong Kha Luong nói theo tiếng Quảng Đông, là đứa duy nhất trong nhà bị bắt phải theo họ Wang, tội nghiệp nó. Quốc tịch: Hồng Kông.

**Alfred F. Braginsky**

Con trai của Ivan Braginsky. Đội trưởng đội bóng rổ.

Tuổi: 16

Quốc tịch: Nga-Mỹ

Gia đình:

Ivan Braginsky: bố. Quốc tịch: Nga (trong một giây phút lặng thinh -mặc niệm- nào đó thôi tác giả đã thấy tội nghiệp cho Alfred)

Catherine S. Jones: mẹ. Quốc tịch: Mỹ

Amelia F. Jones: chị gái sinh đôi.

**Amelia F. Jones**

Con gái của Ivan Braginsky, nhưng lại theo họ mẹ mình là Jones. Đội trưởng đội cổ vũ.

Tuổi: 16

Quốc tịch: Mỹ-Nga

Gia đình:

Ivan Braginsky: bố (hay cãi nhau với bố).

Catherine S. Jones: mẹ.

Alfred F. Braginsky: em trai sinh đôi.

**Arthur Kirkland  
**  
Hội trưởng Hội Học sinh. Kẻ mà Amelia ngại nhất là đây.

Tuổi: 18

Quốc tịch: Anh

Gia đình:

(không rõ, vì anh là Hội trưởng Hội Học sinh nên anh đã ém hết tất cả các tài liệu có liên quan đến mình rồi ạ). Nhưng nghe đâu đó loáng thoáng là Hội trưởng có đến tận ba người anh tra-… (Arthur: Mày im coi! Phao tin đồn bậy bạ! Tao chẳng có cái thằng anh trai nào hết mà cả cái trường này cứ đồn đại lung tung hết là thế nào, hả?!)


	2. Chapter 1

1. Khi con người ta gặp nhau, có trách thì cũng là trách vì duyên phận.

À, nhưng mà đối với Honda Kiku thì hai chữ "duyên phận" này còn được đọc lái lại thành "duyên nợ" nữa đấy: biết bao nhiêu lần anh đã thấm thía và cũng từng đó số lần anh đã kiểm chứng thành công câu nói đó trên trường hợp của bố anh – ngài Wang Yao hay tên tuổi của ngài còn thường được gắn liền với bút danh là, "Kẻ chồng nợ chất nần cho duyên tình càng thêm hụt vốn" đã từng nổi tiếng khắp chốn giang hồ mà ai ai cũng phải điểm mặt biết tên. Thế nhưng bàn dân thiên hạ phía ngoài thì có ai hiểu được cho rằng, dưới cái bóng quá lớn của ông bố họ Wang tên Yao đang lang thang kia là cả một đàn con nhỏ nheo nhóc, đã mấy năm rồi mà vẫn phải tự mình gượng dậy và mưu cầu sự bình yên cho gia đình. Bởi vọ có hiểu cái gì đâu. Họ có hiểu được cho Honda Kiku, người con trai trưởng trong cái gia đình mà-ai-cũng-còn-không-đọc-nổi-tên này, đang phải cáng đáng chuyện nhà cửa, bếp núc, rồi còn chăm sóc cho lũ em thật đàng hoàng mà bảo chúng nó ở yên trong nhà để mình còn đi làm thêm nữa chứ. Không phải là vì nhà anh thiếu tiền; mà là vì anh muốn nhanh chóng dọn ra ngoài ở riêng, muốn tự lập và tự đấu tranh – không cần mẹ, không cần… (suýt quên, bố anh có ở đây ngày nào đâu), anh vẫn sống tốt! Kiku, vào sáng thứ hai mở tung cửa sổ ra đón nắng, chĩa tay về phía bầu trời quyết thắng đúng với tinh thần của một người đàn ông Nhật Bản. QUYẾT CHIẾN ĐẾN CÙNG!

Chỉ có điều là…

"Ơ, anh đang làm cái gì đấy, Kiku?" Li Mei-lin, đứa em gái cùng cha khác mẹ của Kiku đang đứng từ phía cửa phòng anh, bối rối hỏi. Ô hay cái anh này, mới sáng sớm mà đã lên cơn à? Có cần uống thuốc không đấy? Hàng đống các câu hỏi nổ bung ra như bắp rang trong đầu cô bé, nhưng rồi Mei-lin, vì không muốn chọc tức anh đang trong lúc cao hứng sự đời, liền chỉ tỏ vẻ ân cần, nói nhỏ, "Bữa sáng xong rồi đấy, anh xuống ăn đi kìa."

Thế là Honda Kiku, mười tám tuổi trai trẻ; quyết định nếu muốn tiến thêm ba bước trong tương lai rực sáng kia thì phải chịu lùi lại nửa bước để đi cùng với cô em gái, xuống dưới bếp mà nạp năng lượng cái đã rồi mới bàn tính đến chuyện xa vời sau.

"À, ừ... Anh sẽ xuống ăn ngay đấy mà," Kiku chỉnh sửa lại tư thế, quay lại phía Mei-lin. "Cả nhà chờ anh à?"

Mei-lin nở nụ cười ngọt như kẹo bông gòn: "Hôm nay chị Hoa nấu đồ ăn ngon lắm, anh xuống ngay đi kẻo đồ ăn nguội."

Có lẽ, chúng ta cần nên biết thêm về gia đình của nhà Honda Kiku. Về sự thực là Kiku mang họ và theo quốc tịch của mẹ anh là bà Honda Chiemi, chứ không phải là theo họ của bố là Wang. Anh sống ở Nhật từ nhỏ và luôn tin rằng mình là người Nhật, chứ nhất quyết không dính dáng gì về nguồn gốc của bố. Ngài Wang Yao (cho đến nay) còn có thêm bốn người con khác - hai trai hai gái và tất cả đều kết quả từ bốn cuộc hôn nhân khác nhau, hay là "bốn lần lỡ nhịp kẹt tơ, duyên không thành và cái phận cũng ra bể đổ". Kiku tức tối nghĩ. Chẳng lẽ ông ta không hiểu sao? Trong số năm người con của ông ta, chỉ có thằng Wang Jia Long (mẹ nó là người Hồng Kông thì lại bảo tên nó là Wong Kha Loung, nhưng đối với Kiku thì gì cũng giống nhau tuốt cả thôi) là chịu theo họ mà về cúng bố, còn bốn đứa còn lại, có đứa nào chịu đâu. Thế mà vẫn phải cái tội trăng hoa mà cuối cùng đổ dồn lên vai anh hết!

Mei-lin, mười lăm tuổi, hồn nhiên và tươi tắn, má hồng, dáng nét như tiên nữ bước ra từ trái đào tơ đang vẫy tay và gọi tên anh mình khi cô đã nhanh nhảu chạy về phía cuối cầu thang. Ừ thì chí ít, cả bốn người anh em của Kiku đứa nào cũng đẹp, cũng xinh mà ai gặp cũng thấy thích. Coi như là một sự an ủi vậy. Cả năm anh em sống với nhau, đùm bọc lẫn nhau cho đến lúc ai ai cũng khôn lớn như vậy là mừng rồi. Kiku mừng thầm trong bụng, "chà, mình đúng là một đứa anh trai tốt số!"

"Này, Kiku, anh nhanh chân lên đi kẻo Young-Soo nó gào là đói lắm rồi đấy! Chậc, bảo cứ ăn trước mà nằng nặc đòi anh xuống là thế nào," Hoa, con gái trưởng của gia đình, thúc giục Kiku. "Mà còn Mei-lin nữa, mặc cái váy kiểu gì mà lại ngắn cũn cỡn vậy? Biết trời ngoài lạnh lắm không? Lên vén lại váy đi nhanh."

"Ứ ừ,… thôi, em không chịu đâu," Mei-lin õng ẹo. "Em đã mặc vớ dài rồi…"

"Ô hay cái con bé này, có nhanh đi không thì bảo?" Hoa nghiêm mặt lại. "Mặc thế để cho cái thằng gì… thằng tên gì trong lớp ấy nhỉ?... Nó nhìn à?! Con gái mà chẳng kín đáo gì cả. Lên vén lại váy, nhanh."

"Thôi!" Mei-lin vẫn dây dưa mãi. "Em ghét lắm, không chịu đâu. Mười lăm rồi mà vẫn bị chị xử như con nít lên ba ấy – mà chị đừng có gọi cậu ấy là "cái thằng" nhé, cậu ấy có tên đàng hoàng đấy. Èè! (con bé thè lưỡi ra trêu chị) Em đi chải tóc đây."

"Thằng nào? Mà Mei-mei đang nói tới thằng nào hả Hoa?" Kiku nhanh chân xuống hỏi, nhưng Mei-lin đã dỗi và quay ra đi tìm cái lược màu hồng của mình.

"Còn anh, anh hỏi cái thằng nào?" Hoa đanh giọng khiến cho Kiku phải hơi bước lùi lại. "Đã bảo là vào ăn sáng mà cứ đứng đó cà rầm cà rà, ăn cho mau đi rồi hôm nay bỏ bữa làm thêm về còn đón bố đấy!"

"À, ừ, H-ả?!" Kiku đang bình thường bỗng giật bắn cả người lên khi nghe thấy Hoa nhắc đến "bố". "Cái gì mà bỏ bữa làm thêm, à, mà rồi cái gì bố về hả? Này!"

Bố-về. Đời của Kiku như thế là xong. Kiku, mười tám tuổi, đã là một người anh trai cả rất tốt đối với đàn em cho đến khi anh bị một quả sốc quá nặng mà chết (không nhăn răng).

Nhưng rồi Kiku nhận ra là mình vẫn chưa chết, khi nghe thấy tiếng Mei-lin đang dỗi chị mà đập bàn một cái. Tuổi dậy thì nó thế. Young-Soo đang nuốt miếng cơm thôi mà cũng suýt bị hộc ra ngoài vì em mình nó dỗi. "Ê, tính làm cái gì vậy bà nhỏ?" Young-Soo hỏi, tính trêu tức cô em nhưng Mei-lin lại thè lưỡi ra (dạo này con bé rất hay có cái trò này), đấu qua đấu lại nhau cho đến chán rồi thì Hoa bèn tiến đến, nắm đầu hai đứa và giải quyết tất cả, "Có ăn cho đàng hoàng không hả, hai cái đứa này?! Mà Kiku, đứng đó nghĩa là tính nhịn đúng không?"

"Chị gọi làm cái gì? Ảnh đang đơ ngay tại chỗ rồi kìa," Jia Long uống ngụm trà rồi ngồi thông báo.

Bố-về (lần này là hai tiếng đang vọng lên trong đầu Kiku). Đời của Kiku như thế là tiêu rồi.

=== Hết chương 1 ===


	3. Chapter 2

Romajii-chan: thầy Hiệu trưởng Julius Vargas.  
Germania: thầy Hiệu phó Sigmund Beilschmidt.

2. Chuyện ở World Academy

Học viện Quốc tế "World Academy" chúng tôi hôm nay xin hân hạnh được thông báo một tin tức cực kì hệ trọng: thầy Hiệu trưởng kính yêu Julius Vargas của chúng ta – vâng, cũng chính là người mà các bạn thường hay gọi một cách thân tình là Grandpa Julius đấy ạ - sau bao nhiêu năm cống hiến hết sức vì sự nghiệp giáo dục nói chung và vì Học viện Quốc tế W nói riêng thì cho đến nay, vì tuổi già sức yếu nên thầy đã quyết định là sẽ về hưu để an dưỡng tại thành phố Postdam, Đức, cùng với "vợ" là thầy Hiệu phó Sigmund Beilschmidt, ngay trong nay mai đây. Ngày tháng cụ thể ra sao thì chúng tôi còn chưa rõ.

Và thế là cả trường như bùng nổ. "Ủa, cái gì?! Từ từ, tao tưởng Grandpa Julius phải là "vợ" còn thầy Sigmund phải là "chồng" chứ! Cái đài này có đọc lộn không vậy?!"

"Giời ơi, bĩnh tĩnh xem nào. Đã đừng có xô kẻo người ta ngã kia mà không nghe à!? Người ta đọc thế chứ tao có biết gì cái gì đâu!"

"Trời, gì kì vậy?! Thế chúng bay không quan tâm là Grandpa sắp đi à? Không một chút nào luôn?! Oh my god."

"Thôi chúng bay im đi, không khéo lại có thằng troll trên máy thì bỏ xừ. Mà có bố nào biết là cái thằng trên đài đang nói là ai đâu. Hay lại là cái ông Kirkland lẩm cà lẩm cẩm đọc "bà" hóa "ông" đọc "chồng" hóa "vợ" thì đúng khốn nạn."

"E hèm!"

Bỗng có tiếng đằng hắng vang lên từ đằng sau lưng khiến các học sinh giật nảy mình.

Arthur Kirkland, mười tám tuổi xuân xanh và đang là Hội trưởng hội học sinh, uy nghiêm đĩnh đạc đúng chất hình mẫu của những người thanh niên nghiêm túc, thế mà trong phút chốc lại có kẻ dám độc miệng gọi anh là già rồi nên hóa lẩm cẩm.

"Đang nhắc đến ai đấy?" Arthur nghiêm mặt hỏi khiến cho cả đám học sinh kia sợ rúm lại. "Không học hành gì cả mà đi ra ngoài bàn tán chuyện này nọ là thế nào? Mà ai lại cho phép mấy người ra ngoài này? Hả? Đây là hành lang và bây giờ chắc chắn không phải là giờ ăn trưa, hiểu chưa? Biết rồi thì vào lớp ngay!" và chĩa thẳng cây thước về phía lớp học.

"Hứ, biết rồi, ăn nói cứ như ông già vậy thì hỏi sao người ta chẳng bảo cho," một cô bé tóc vàng sưng sỉa, cứ đứng rịt ở chỗ ban công mà không thèm đi vào.  
Arthur không lạ gì bản mặt của cô nàng cứng đầu này. Anh liền gọi đích danh:

"Amelia F. Jones!"

"Gì?!"

"Này, tôi đã bảo với cô là cư xử sao cho đàng hoàng vào. Đừng có tưởng cô ở Mỹ làm vương làm tướng rồi về đây, vừa mới nhậm được cái chức Đội trưởng Đội cổ vũ thôi mà đã không coi ai ra gì nhé! Tôi lớn tuổi hơn cô đấy!"

"Ờ," Amelia bĩu môi, liếc xéo Arthur. "Dọa nạt người khác thì dõng dạc lắm ấy. Hồi nhỏ tôi sống chung vớ-"  
Arthur nghe đến đây thì giật nảy mình: anh xông vào và nhanh tay bịt miệng Amelia lại trước khi đám người xung quanh kia kịp xốn xao, "Ủa, vừa nói cái gì thế?" Amelia giãy giụa, cố đẩy Arthur ra nhưng tay anh kẹp chặt quá không thoát ra được! Arthur có ngu đâu: buông đầu cô ả này ra để rồi cho "chuyện thuở xưa" của mình bị lộ hết cho toàn trường thưởng thức à! "Cô có im đi không hả giời ơi?!" Arthur khẽ gắt vào tai Amelia. "Tôi để yên cho cô cầm cái gậy chỉ huy của Đội cổ vũ cũng là bắt cô phải ngậm miệng lại đấy!"

"Á à! Tôi biết rồi nhé," Amelia đáp trả. "Sợ tôi bùng ra chuyện anh Scott chứ gì? Scott mà có ở đây thì anh coi chừng cái mặt anh đấy!"

"Cô có im không? Tôi không biết Scott nào hết!"

"Hai cái người này, đang lẩm bẩm gì vậy?" Đám học sinh tò mò hỏi.  
Thế nhưng khi Arthur còn chưa chịu buông Amelia ra thì ngay lúc ấy, trong trường cũng xảy ra một chuyện. Các giáo viên nữ sau khi nghe thấy thầy Vargas và thầy Beilschmidt sắp về hưu thì xốn xao hẳn lên.

"Ôi, thầy Vargas! Anh hùng La Mã của lòng em! Tại sao thầy có thể ra đi như thế chứ?!"

"Đúng đúng!" Mọi người đồng tình, "Ai chứ riêng tôi mà thấy Grandpa Julius đi là quá uổng. Thầy còn trẻ trung hoành tráng thế kia mà! Ôi, nhưng mà cũng không sao, thầy mà đi với thầy Beilschmidt là tôi yên tâm. Hai người lúc nào cũng sánh bước cùng nhau, cứ mỗi lần tôi nhìn thấy họ thôi là cũng đủ hạnh phúc rồi."

"Thầy Vargas và thầy Beilschmidt đi rồi, vậy là một câu chuyện tình bất diệt đã sắp đi vào huyền thoại Fangir… à quên, World Academy," một người thêm vào.

"Ối, sao mà họ đẹp đôi thế không biết! Ahaa…! Tôi… tôi chết mất…"

Các giáo viên nam thì tỏ ra nghiêm túc hơn. Một người hỏi, "Xin lỗi vì đã cắt ngang tiết mục, nhưng thưa các chị các cô, nếu thầy Vargas và thầy Beilschmidt đi rồi (làm ơn đừng có trái tim hoa lá tùm lum thế nữa các bà ơi!), thì ai sẽ đứng ra đảm nhiệm chức Hiệu trưởng và Hiệu phó đây?..."

Nghe thế, sau mười lăm phút tập hợp các giáo viên liền ngồi vào bàn họp khẩn với nhau. Mặt người nào người nấy đều tỏ rõ vẻ nghiêm trọng. Đúng, ai là sẽ Hiệu trưởng, Hiệu phó tiếp đây? Các giáo viên nữ nghĩ.

"Biết chọn hai người nào bây giờ? Nan giải quá!"

"Mà cả hai phải là nam đấy nhé."

"Có cần phải mở cuộc thi "Cặp đôi hoàn hảo" không hả các bà?"

"Bà điên à, như vậy thì chúng ta lẫn bọn nữ sinh sẽ hộc máu mồm ra mà chết mất!"

Tương lai của World Academy, rồi sẽ đi về đâu đây?

=== Hết chương 2 ===


	4. Chapter 3

(Chương này có sự góp mặt của Nyo!Belarus là Nikolai Arlovsky).

3. Nếu anh và em có duyên gặp nhau, có trách, thì cũng trách là vì người ta đã đẩy em lên hàng ghế đầu

Vào buổi sáng hôm đó, Hoa đã phải chạy đôn chạy đáo khắp Học viện để đi tìm cô em gái Mei-lin của mình. Sau khi thông báo của trường kết thúc, nhân cơ hội lúc tình hình còn đang rối ren, Mei-lin và một số bạn nữ trong lớp cô bé đã nhanh chóng phượt ngay tại trận và chạy đến sân bóng rổ, nơi mà những anh chàng đẹp trai nhất trường đang có tiết Thể dục và càng hăng say ghi bàn hơn khi nghe có sự cổ vũ nhiệt tình của các cô gái. Thầy giáo dạy Hóa của lớp Mei-lin tức lắm; ông thề là sẽ cấm túc đám con gái cả tuần nếu như tìm thấy được đứa nào đang lang thang trong trường (còn bây giờ thì ông phải đi họp khẩn cái đã)! Angelique Faure, cô bé lớp trưởng người Seychelles nghe thấy vậy bèn luống cuống đi tìm các bạn.

"Sao? Rồi con Mei-lin nó bỏ đi đâu?" Hoa hoảng hốt hỏi khi thấy Angelique đến tìm cô. "Được rồi, chị sẽ giúp em tìm tụi nó! Cái con bé này, toàn làm những chuyện làm người ta phát điên đầu thôi!"

"Chị ơi, chị tìm bọn nó nhanh lên nhé: thầy em đi họp sắp về rồi!" Angelique van vỉ. Chuyện khẩn cấp lắm rồi.  
Nói vậy thôi, chứ lớp của Hoa người ta cũng bỏ đi hết rồi chứ có còn ai chịu ngồi chép bài ngoan ngoãn như cô đâu. Hơn nữa, Mei-lin mà bị cấm túc cả tuần trong trường thì chắc anh Kiku phát điên đầu mất (nỗi khổ của người anh cả trong nhà). Sáng hôm nay, nội chuyện cô nói là bố sẽ về thôi mà Kiku đã như bị đứng hình trong tích tắc rồi, lo thêm cho con bé Mei-lin nữa thì thể nào anh ấy cũng sẽ bị nóng ruột mà phải nhập viện.

Hoa tìm trong hồ bơi: không thấy. Vườn trường? Cũng chẳng thấy nốt. Cả cái trường này sau khi nghe thông báo thấy thầy Vargas sắp về hưu là cứ như ong vỡ tổ. Đông người quá thì biết tìm Mei-lin ở đâu bây giờ? Mà sao cái trường này rộng vậy!? Hoa đã học đây mấy năm rồi mà vẫn bị lạc như thường là thế nào!  
Cùng lúc đó trong sân bóng rổ, tiếng của các cô gái cùng reo vang lên: "Whoa, VÀO RỒI! Oa! Alfred giỏi quá! A-L-F-R-E-D!" và rồi những tràng pháo tay, những màn hò hét cùng với tinh thần cổ vũ đồng loạt bật dậy, tất cả chỉ là để dành cho một vị anh hùng duy nhất của Học viện W "World Academy" này: Alfred F. Braginsky!  
Cơ mà đây là lớp thể thao của học sinh nam kia mà, ông thầy Thể dục tính làm cái gì trong phòng giáo viên (uống trà chắc?) mà để cho con gái cả trường vây đầy ở quanh sân bóng rổ thế này?

"Alfred! Cố lên, cố lên đi anh!"

"Ôi, lạy Chúa, nhìn dáng di chuyển của cậu ấy kìa!" một cô gái, vì quá phấn khích mà đập hai tay không ngừng vào thanh chắn ngang. "Al ơi!"

Alfred cũng nghe những cô gái đó đang hết lòng cổ vũ cho mình chứ, nhưng đây là trận đấu và đôi mắt xanh của cậu chỉ hướng về phía cột bóng rổ ở phía bên trái kia thôi. Hai, hay ba người chạy theo và cản trở không cho cậu ghi bàn – Alfred liền nhanh chóng xử lý tất cả bằng cú một xoay người tuyệt đẹp và… bật lên! A! Thành công rồi! Thêm một bàn nữa lại được ghi cho đội của cậu! Những lượt cổ vũ như những làn sóng to ập vào bờ, "ALFRED! Chơi hay lắm!", có người còn bình luận thêm, "Đúng là đội trưởng đội bóng rổ có khác! Cú xoay người nhẹ như không!" Mồ hôi chảy trên trán và cơ thể của Alfred, nhưng cậu vẫn chưa thấm mệt và vẫn còn muốn luyện tập thêm chút nữa. Có lẽ sắp hết giờ thể dục rồi.

Đang trong những khoảnh khắc cuối cùng sự sôi nổi dồn hết lên tới đỉnh điểm – thì, Nguyễn Thị Ngọc Hoa, chị gái của bé Mei-lin yêu dấu, bước vào cũng mệt đến hụt hơi vì phải chạy đi tìm con em khắp nơi trong cái ngôi trường (được coi là) rộng nhất thế giới này:

"TRỜI ƠI, cái con nhỏ Mei-lin kia! Em làm chị tìm phát chết… biết không hả?!" Hoa gào lên và xông đến chỗ Mei-lin đang cầm một túm bông cổ vũ (cô cũng là một thành viên trong đội cổ vũ của trường), giật tay em mà gắt, "đây là giờ học, biết chưa hả, không phải là giờ ngoại khóa! Kêu đám bạn của em về ngay đi, Angelique nó nãy giờ thấp thỏm kia kìa! Thầy giáo dạy Hóa mà về thì có mà em bị cấm túc suốt một tuần đấy!"

Nhưng mặt Mei-lin tỉnh rụi, phớt lờ cô chị đang lo sốt vó mà tay tiếp tục lắc lắc cái túm bông cổ vũ, "Kệ em, em chẳng quan tâm. Bạn em ở hết đây thì ông ấy biết cấm túc ai? Cả trường chắc?"

"Ôi, con em của tôi ơi," Hoa nghĩ thầm trong bụng, "chiều quá nên sinh hư rồi!"

Hoa quay sang chỗ Caroline Van der Bois, cô bạn thân người Bỉ của Mei-lin, cũng là một thành viên trong đội cổ vũ, đang đứng cạnh đó:

"Caroline này, đội trưởng của tụi em đâu?"

"Hả?" Caroline đang mải xem trận đấu mà chẳng để ý gì đến xung quanh, "À, Amelia ấy hả? Cậu ấy phải đi theo anh Arthur Kirkland đến cái chỗ xỏ xỉnh nào rồi mà tụi em không biết, hihi" Caroline vui vẻ đáp. "Chắc là lại bị phạt cấm túc. Ờ mà chị còn đứng đó làm gì? Đến đây lên hàng đầu rồi thì cũng phải cầm lấy gậy chỉ huy mà góp vui đi chứ!"

"Ơ – không, ý chị là thầy giáo dạy Hóa của tụi em…"

Hoa định nói, nhưng Caroline đã dúi cho cô một chiếc gậy chỉ huy mà tươi cười nói: "Đây, ở hàng đầu chị lớn tuổi nhất! Chỉ huy đi!"

"Ơ này! Khoan!"

Nhưng trước khi Hoa định đẩy chiếc gậy chỉ huy lại cho Caroline thì Caroline, vì đã thấy thêm một bàn thắng được ghi nữa và lần này là do công của Nikolai Arlovsky – một đàn anh lớp mười một, thì liền giơ bông cổ vũ lên mà hét, "Oa, vào rồi! Gọi tên Nikolai đi các bạn!" và cả đám con gái, trong số đó có Mei-lin, cùng vỗ tay theo nhịp và đánh vần: "N-I-K-O-L-A-I! NIKOLAI!"  
Caroline quay sang giục Hoa, "Này! Ở hàng ghế đầu thì phải đứng ra đằng trước chứ! Chị làm sao vậy?"

"Chị có phải là ở đội cổ vũ đâu," Hoa lẩm bẩm, nhưng rồi khi thấy Nikolai Arlovsky đang hăng say cùng Alfred ghi bàn, rồi nhìn sang Mei-lin đang mắt sáng rực lên mà hò hét nhiệt tình hơn bình thường. Nikolai, một anh chàng rất đẹp trai học lớp mười, có vẻ đẹp lạnh lùng như bang nhưng kì thực lại rất ân cần và có một trái tim nóng bỏng. Hoa không ngạc nhiên gì khi Mei-lin lại cứ tít mắt dõi theo cậu ấy: con bé vốn là chúa lậm truyện tranh và phim điện ảnh dành cho lứa tuổi mười lăm cộng mà! Thể nào mà chẳng có một cô bé ngây thơ với một anh chàng có máu đàn áp yêu nhau thắm thiết ở trong đó kia chứ.

Hoa thở dài, tự nhiên thấy mất mặt quá nên cũng đành a dua mà lấy tay huơ huơ cái gậy chỉ huy mà cổ vũ… một cách hết sức bèo bọt: "À, đội mình… (là cái đội nào ấy nhỉ?) cố lên nhé!"

"Trời ơi chị Hoa! Cổ vũ kiểu gì mà cứ như là chưa ăn sáng thế!" Mei-lin đẩy tay chị, "Khí thế phải sôi nổi lên đi chứ! Mắng em thì gân cổ cho rõ vào. Nè, để em chỉ nè: có thế mà cũng không nhận ra nữa, cái đội mặc áo xanh ấy là đội của mình, còn đội mặc áo đen là đội của trường quốc tế khác – họ đang lóa mắt vì độ chuyên nghiệp và phong độ của trường ta đấy! Liều liệu mà chỉ huy cho rõ vào, để cho đội cổ vũ của họ cũng phải sốc trước hàng ghế đầu chỗ chúng ta chứ."

"Đâu ra cái kiểu ăn nói đó vậy?" Hoa đanh giọng lại, nhưng Mei-lin vẫn cứ thao thao bất tuyệt, "Í, anh ấy kìa? Chị có biết Nikolai, rồi Alfred không? Các anh ấy là những ngôi sao sáng trong trường chúng ta đấy! Ôi, Nikolai, lỡ mà anh ấy từ chối mình để cặp với Alfred, thì mình cũng đỡ tủi thân…"

"Này...?" Hoa đập tay lên đầu, hết nói nổi với độ "đam mỹ" của cô em mình. Hoa lá với ánh sao sáng cả một vùng mơ mộng của Mei-lin thế kia thì chắc trời có sập cũng chẳng thể nào bảo con bé phải về lớp được.

Alfred à?

Hoa bỗng hướng mắt về chỗ sân bóng rổ. Alfred, là cái cậu mà Mei-lin vừa chỉ đó sao? Tóc vàng, mắt xanh trong pha lẫn một chút gì đó rất ngây thơ và hồn nhiên… Hoa bỗng chốc bị cuốn hút bởi những đường bước di chuyển và sự hăng say của Alfred khi cậu đang tiến lên ghi bàn: cứ như là không có gì có thể ngăn nổi cho Alfred lập nên những chiến thắng vậy! Nhưng cậu không lấy chiến thắng đó làm của riêng mình: Alfred cũng rất khéo léo phối hợp với các bạn khác, mà nhất là Nikolai – để cơ hội ghi bàn tăng thêm: điều đó làm cho Hoa có một chút như bị thuyết phục, cô dần ngưỡng mộ trước khả năng kết hợp và chỉ huy của Alfred. Mồ hôi thấm ướt áo cậu. Alfred bật cười khi thấy Timo đã nhanh chóng lấn lướt các thành viên của đội bạn và lập bàn nhanh chóng. Nụ cười của Alfred như tỏa lên trong nắng, còn Hoa thì thấy gò má của mình hơi hồng lên. Cảm giác này, không chỉ đơn thuần là bị cuốn hút và ngưỡng mộ một chàng trai, lần đầu tiên trong đời.

"Alfred à, cố lên," Hoa bỗng cất tiếng, nhưng lời cô vừa nói không vang xa đến mức tới tận sân bóng rổ.

Nhưng cũng không hiểu sao, Alfred lại quay lưng lại, hướng đầu về phía đội cổ vũ.

Và ánh mắt của Alfred và Hoa chạm nhau. Hoa gặp bất ngờ, nhưng vẫn không quay đi mà vẫn dõi mắt theo Alfred khiến cho ở dưới sân bóng rổ, Alfred cũng thấy dường như, cô gái kia (người mà có vẻ như không phải là thành viên của đội cổ vũ ấy) có cái gì đó thật kì lạ. Cứ như là một vầng hào quang dịu dàng đang bao quanh cô ấy vậy.

"Alfred! Chơi tiếp đi! Sắp hết giờ rồi," Bỗng Timo gọi Alfred. Cậu liền trở lại với trận đấu của mình, nhưng không quên thoáng nhìn về phía Hoa lần cuối – Hoa hơi chớp mắt và bỗng muốn giấu khuôn mặt của mình đi, "Cái gì, sao mà cứ nhìn mình vậy?"

Cứ nhìn cô? Thế thì Hoa, tại sao cô vẫn còn cứ dõi mắt theo người ta, ngay cả khi người ta đã nghe tiếng gọi lần thứ hai và chạy về phía chỗ đồng đội rồi? Không thấy chính mình đang nói ngược lại mình à?

Thế nhưng, có lẽ cũng đã đến giờ kết thúc cho màn mơ mộng của các cô gái: của Mei-lin (bồng bột) và của Hoa (thầm lặng). Tất cả những giấc mơ sau đó đều bị hiện thực đập thẳng bởi một cái rụp bằng một cú rất inh tai:

"A! CÁC TRÒ RỖI NHỈ? KHÔNG ĐI HỌC MÀ LẠI ĐI CỔ VŨ BÓNG RỔ CƠ ĐẤY!"

Bất ngờ đến mức giật dây thần kinh: Mei-lin và các bạn cùng lớp của cô nhận ra đó là thầy dạy Hóa của mình! Ông ta đã lấy cái loa to nhất trường ra để hét gọi đám học sinh ngỗ ngược của mình về. Caroline nghe thấy thế liền cuống cuồng lên: "Chết! Làm sao bây giờ?!"

Hoa lạnh cả người: tự dưng mải ngắm trận bóng rổ mà quên mất nhiệm vụ của cô là phải gọi con em Mei-lin về! Sao cô có thể quên đi một việc hệ trọng như vậy được chứ: Angelique đã nhờ, thế mà cô lại quên bẵng đi!

"Tôi sẽ cấm túc, đúng, cấm túc hết! Đám cổ vũ các em suốt ngày chỉ biết chơi thôi chứ chẳng học hành gì cả!"

"Không thể nào, thầy tính cấm hết chúng em được à?! Có cả đống người ở đây, hơn cả mấy chục chứ chẳng chơi! Mà thầy có phải là thầy giáo của cả bọn đâu!"

"Láo nhỉ? Tôi cấm hết, cái lũ nhóc này, nếu thêm một tiếng cãi lại thầy nữa thôi thì hình phạt sẽ tăng lên gấp đôi!"

Lần đầu tiên Hoa, một học sinh, không hẳn là gương mẫu – nhưng cũng là người không muốn phải chịu phạt – phải bị cấm túc! Mei-lin nhìn thầy giáo dạy Hóa của mình, lẩm bẩm cái gì đó nhưng mặt hơi tái đi, rồi lại quay sang Hoa.

"Xin… xin lỗi chị…"

Tuy thế nhưng Hoa chỉ hơi mở tròn mắt, hơi lặng người đi mà đáp:

"Ổng không những cấm lớp tụi em đâu, mà còn cấm lớp tụi chị nữa đấy..."

Kì này thì tiêu thật rồi.

Ở đâu đó cách xa sân bóng rổ của Học viện W là các đàn anh đàn chị lớp mười hai – khác với cái đám nhóc loi choi như đàn ong vỡ tổ kia là lớp mười hai đứng đắn và đĩnh đạc: việc nào ra việc ấy rất rõ ràng bởi vì họ đã được khởi động kĩ để tập trung cho việc học hành từ năm lớp mười một rồi. Một môi trường học tập thật chuyên nghiệp như thế này, cách xa cái đám học trò năm dưới kia thật khiến cho Kiku như được thảnh thơi. Ít nhất, hết việc nhà bề bộn rồi đến công việc làm thêm cũng đòi hỏi kĩ năng cao như thế (nhưng lại trả lương cao) liên tiếp gây đau đầu cho anh thì có được những giờ yên tĩnh trong trường cũng là một điều quý giá. Kiku thở dài, hơi nới cái cà vạt ở cổ anh mà lòng nghĩ tối nay (nhất định không được bỏ buổi làm thêm nào!) phải gặp lại ông bố chết tiệt của mình – đời sao éo le với anh quá!

Nếu Kiku biết là cả hai đứa em của mình đều vừa mới bị ông thầy dạy Hóa cấm túc, thì anh sẽ đến phát ngất ngay tại chỗ mất.

=== Hết chương 3 ===


	5. Chapter 4 part 1

4. Chuyện kể về những ông bố đứng đường (phần 1).

Gia đình Braginsky – ngụ ở số 47 đường Saint-Catteburgh cách hướng trung tâm thành phố chỉ khoảng hơn 5 dặm Anh tiến về phía Đông Bắc – thật đáng thất vọng mà nói nhưng thực lòng thì cái gia đình đó không phải là một gia đình kiểu mẫu thực sự: với người vợ hiền, với hai đứa con ngoan – một gái một trai mà chúng phải đủ sự khôn khéo đến mức là không bao giờ được học ba cái thói hay chửi tục mà mang mấy cái ngôn ngữ thô bỉ đó từ trường trở về nhà mà mang ra cãi tay đôi với bố, một căn nhà đầy ắp tiếng chim sơn ca hót vào mỗi buổi sáng sớm và một người đàn ông hạnh phúc chăm lo nhà cửa cùng vợ vào mỗi ngày cuối tuần. Tất cả những cái đó đã từng là giấc mơ từ thời Đại học của Ivan Braginsky – nhưng bây giờ thì không được nữa rồi: chúng đã mãi mãi đổ sụp xuống và trở thành gánh nặng trên vai ông.

Ông đã li dị với vợ vào tháng mười năm 2002. Trước khi kí vào đơn, họ đã lập thỏa thuận trước là cô con gái Amelia sẽ đi cùng mẹ về Mỹ, còn cậu con trai Alfred sẽ theo bố mình về Nga. Nhưng rồi Catherine S. Jones tái hôn và Amelia không ưa ông bố dượng – cô trở về với bố và cậu em trai Alfred của mình từ đầu mùa xuân năm ngoái khi vẫn chưa tròn mười lăm tuổi. Cung cách sống tự do và cứ đụng vào cái gì là cũng đá lên kiện tụng nhau bên Mỹ đó, khi mang sang châu Âu nó đã gây sốc cho những người hàng xóm sống trong khu quanh nhà Braginsky; cho dù một số người già cả hằng ngày chẳng biết làm gì ngoài đan lát và chăm bón vườn tược vẫn nghĩ đó là một trò nghịch ngợm của lũ trẻ thời bấy giờ và nói nhỏ với Ivan là, "Này, con gái ông ấy, đáo để thật. Mới ngay ngày hôm qua nó vừa dọa là sẽ kiện tôi ra tòa vì tội đã để chó của tôi sủa váng cả khu vào lúc hai giờ sáng và không để yên cho nó ngủ đấy."

"À, nếu vậy nó kiện bà thì cũng đúng thôi," Ivan cười trừ, nhưng rồi sau đó lại bần thần nghĩ là ông càng ngày càng không thể kiểm soát nổi hành vi và cung cách nổi loạn của cô con gái mình được nữa rồi. Nhất là khi nó vừa mới bước vào tuổi mười sáu – cái tuổi mà con người ta dễ xúc động và luôn phản ứng thái quá trước mọi thứ như thế, thì Ivan không biết là mình có thể ứng phó nổi với tâm trạng sáng nắng chiều mưa của cô con gái hay không nữa. Con bé nó đã mấy năm sống xa bố, thì bây giờ có cậy miệng thì nó cũng chẳng bao giờ chịu chia sẻ với bố điều gì. Alfred thì dễ tính hơn, một phần vì nó cũng là đàn ông con trai nên dễ thông cảm với bố mình, nhưng ngoài những ngày cuối tuần rảnh rỗi ngồi ở nhà ăn cơm cùng gia đình ra thì Ivan cũng quá bận bịu với công việc nghiên cứu ở trường đại học mà hiếm khi nói chuyện với con trai về những thứ như mối quan hệ của nó với bạn bè, hay chuyện tình cảm trai gái (dù ông tỏ ra khá dị ứng về vấn đề này và nói thực thì, một người đã li dị vợ như ông thì có cái gì mà Alfred cần phải thỉnh giáo khi đề cập đến những chuyện thầm kín chứ),… Cuộc trò chuyện giữa hai bố con hầu hết là về những trận bóng rổ, những chuyến đi dã ngoại trên núi và lâu lâu thì đi ra nước ngoài du lịch. Ivan thở dài. Ông bỗng cảm thấy bất lực trước chính việc nuôi dạy con cái của mình và bối rối trước những tình cảm và suy nghĩ của bọn chúng. Ông muốn là mình có thể hướng cho con cái để chúng có thể tự đi trên con đường của mình, nhưng xét lại thực tế, thì dù Ivan biết ông đang đứng ở đâu, ông lại không thể biết chính xác được là con mình đang đứng ở đâu, hướng đến đâu, để có thể đến bên chúng, hướng dẫn chúng một cách ân cần đúng như một người bố tốt cần phải làm.

Thế nhưng tất cả những cái suy nghĩ trên chỉ là một phần trong cái nỗi băn khoăn lớn nhất của Ivan hiện tại. Số là dạo này, sau khi nhận ra là mình quá cô đơn và đã bỏ lỡ biết bao nhiêu điều tuyệt vời trong cuộc sống để đâm đầu vào công việc và những thứ vô vị khác, Ivan hiện đã tìm thấy một người tâm đầu ý hợp thực sự với mình và may mắn thay, người đó cũng đáp lại tình cảm nồng nhiệt của Ivan và cả hai đã bắt đầu tiến đến một mối quan hệ thực sự. Nhưng thật khó khi cả hai người bọn họ đều đã có con, đã có gia đình đổ vỡ và đã có những cuộc li dị đáng tiếc xảy ra trong quá khứ khiến cho nỗi lo lắng về mối quan hệ của họ sẽ không được con cái chấp nhận, nhất là khi có một số nguyên nhân nhạy cảm khó nói…

"Tụi con về rồi!" Amelia nói ngay khi vừa mới bước vào bậc thềm cửa. Theo sau cô là cậu em Alfred đang cầm trái bóng rổ và tỏ vẻ hơi bực tức với cô chị của mình. Hai đứa đã gặp không ít chuyện phiền toái ở trong trường sáng nay rồi, đã thế khi đang trên xe buýt về nhà Amelia với Alfred còn cãi cọ và đổ lỗi cho nhau về vụ ai đã để cho đội cổ vũ chạy tán loạn lên như thế và khiến cho ông thầy dạy Hóa cấm túc cả đám học sinh – kể cả những người không có lỗi khiến cho Alfred cũng bị các thầy cô giáo khác mắng lây. Amelia là đội trưởng đội cổ vũ và đáng lẽ ra phải chịu trách nhiệm về việc này thì phải ngồi quỳ với phòng Hội Học Sinh vì tội đã dám cãi láo với Arthur Kirkland. Thế là xong, có nhận giải vô địch thì Alfred cũng cảm thấy bực mình. Cậu đẩy quả bóng rổ vào gần chỗ kệ giày còn Amelia lên mặt sưng sỉa với em. Cô dậm chân thật mạnh khi cởi giày ra để tỏ thái độ khó chịu và dùng dằng bỏ vào nhà, mặt hất lên cao tỏ vẻ giận dỗi với Alfred. "Này, chị vừa phải thôi nhé!" Cậu em chịu hết nổi bèn bực tức nói.

Ivan muốn nhưng cũng không thể nói gì hơn. Ông chỉ khéo léo hỏi và Alfred đành phải khai báo hết với bố về chuyện ở trường và chờ đợi một hình phạt được ban ra cho cả chị em; nhưng lạ thay, Ivan, hôm nay lại tỏ vẻ không có hứng phạt cấm túc con mình mà chỉ hơi cụp mắt xuống, rồi gật gật đầu tỏ vẻ hiểu chuyện và gọi cả hai đứa nghỉ ngơi xong rồi xuống ăn tối. Điều này khiến cho Alfred ngạc nhiên hết sức. Lạ nhỉ, thường ngày bố cậu có thế đâu. Ông có thể không nói gì về việc Amelia hay cậu quậy khắp cả trường nhưng chắc chắn một khi mà đã làm quá lên rồi thì chỉ còn đường để giày đi chơi lên kệ mà không được đụng tới trong suốt nửa tháng. Hôm nay chẳng lẽ đài dự báo bão sao? Lúc nào mà sao Alfred chẳng biết vậy?

Amelia nghe tin mình không bị phạt thì cũng thấy nhẹ nhõm hơn, nhưng hơi lạ là sao bố cô hôm nay lại dễ tính đến thế. Nhưng Amelia không phải là tuýp người hay nghi ngờ chỉ vì những thứ biểu hiện lạ thường cỏn con thế. Cô nhún vai và tiện thể cấm luôn Alfred sử dụng nhà tắm trước.

"Ê, Al, đưa cái lược đây để chị mày tắm trước," Amelia nói và ném cái khăn bông của Alfred lên đầu giường.

"Này! Đừng hòng! Chị tắm thì có mà mất đến cả tiếng."

"Mày đưa ngay cái lược đây và im mồm lại!" Amelia ngắt giọng em khi đang sốt ruột cố duỗi lại cái móng tay áp út của mình. Cái móng tay áp út, sáng nay vì bị Arthur khi đang trong cơn mất bình tình đã xông vào bịt miệng Amelia mà khiến cô bị mất thăng bằng, ngón tay bị đụng mạnh vào lan can và sứt mất phần đầu đã làm cho Amelia khó chịu suốt cả ngày, đã thế khi về lớp còn bị cô thể dục mắng cho một trận vì tội không quản lí đội cổ vũ cẩn thận. Alfred nhìn chị bèn nổi hứng đá đểu cho một câu:

"Bị sứt thì cứ dùng sơn, đảm bảo chẳng ai thấy đâu."

"Tao đã bảo mày im mà mày có im không hả?!" Amelia rít lên, ném thẳng cái duỗi móng tay về phía Alfred khiến cậu thậm chí còn không kịp tránh. "Sơn sơn cái đầu mày ấy! Tao đã bảo mày bao nhiêu lần là sơn móng tay nó làm hại móng kia mà không nghe hả?!"

Ivan chuẩn bị đồ ăn tối dưới bếp mà cứ nghe rầm rầm trên lầu tiếng đánh nhau của hai đứa con không dứt, miệng lẩm nhẩm cầu nguyện là cho chuyến này ông có được một kết cục êm đềm. Hoặc là ông trời, vì chẳng chịu phù hộ cho ông mà đã ném sao quả tạ xuống nên đã để cho Alfred và Amelia hai đứa nó gặp rắc rối ở trường, rồi vừa về đã cãi cọ chuyện giành giật mỗi cái nhà tắm xem đứa nào được sử dụng vòi hoa sen trước. Tiếng lách cách của những chiếc nĩa bạc va vào đĩa sứ khi ông đang cắt thịt ra làm ba phần cho ông và hai đứa con, và chỉ mười phút ngay sau khi cà rốt và ngô đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, spaghetti sốt cà chua được mang ra và bữa tối đã được dọn xong. Alfred và Amelia từ phòng hai đứa xuống bếp, sạch sẽ và có mùi hương hoa hồng từ dầu gội đầu của Amelia. Còn Alfred, vì tóc vẫn hãy còn hơi ướt, trên vai vắt một chiếc khăn bông khô và cả gia đình cùng ngồi vào bàn ăn tối.

Bữa ăn tối diễn ra hết sức yên ả và lặng lẽ. Một phần vì Amelia và Alfred dường như đã hết giận nhau, hoặc là bởi chúng chẳng còn muốn cãi nhau nữa, một phần vì Ivan dường như hôm nay có vẻ hơi là lạ, nhưng cả hai chị em đều cùng chung suy nghĩ chắc là bố chúng vừa trải qua một ngày tồi tệ khác với những ngày tồi tệ khác mà thôi. Không có tiếng động gì cả ngoài tiếng đài tivi thông báo là Shirley Temple, nữ diễn viên nổi tiếng đã từng đóng vai chính trong "Nàng Công Chúa nhỏ" và là đã từng đại sứ của Mỹ ở Tiệp Khắc, đã qua đời; và nhiều thông tin khác mà tất cả đều vang lên, đều đều cùng với tiếng nĩa và dao đang cắt trên nền đĩa sứ.

"Hai con… bố có chuyện muốn nói," Ivan mở lời, tỏ vẻ hơi trang trọng bất thường khi Alfred đang dọn bát ra bồn rửa. Amelia tỏ vẻ lạnh nhạt trước lời nói của bố, mặt hơi lim dim và ngả người ra ghế đằng sau, "À vâng, chuyện gì vậy, bố cứ nói đi ạ." Mọi câu chuyện trọng đại của bố, không tính đến những dự án lớn và công trình nghiên cứu, và nếu nó chỉ tính đến các mối quan hệ của ông thôi, thì đối với Amelia đó đều là những câu chuyện thiếu muối và vô vị.

Alfred thì tỏ vẻ quan tâm hơn, "À, vậy thì ở cơ quan bố có chuyện gì ạ?"

"Không, chuyện cơ quan vẫn tốt. Dự án cũ cũng đã kết thúc và bố nhận công trình mới rồi."

"Bà hàng xóm mắng con là đồ quỷ cái ạ?" Amelia chêm vào, mắt vẫn lim dim. Alfred bật cười, "Đó là bởi vì chị đã chọc tức con chó của bà Garfield."

"Chẳng sao cả, nó sủa như điên lúc hai giờ sáng và tao chỉ muốn ném thẳng cái duỗi móng tay vào mặt nó như ném vào mặt mày vậy."

"Amelia!"

Ivan hắng giọng, và con gái của ông im lặng.

Lúc này đây, Ivan mới thực sự đi vào vấn đề chính:

"Amelia, Alfred," ông hạ giọng nói. "Các con thấy sao… nếu… gia đình chúng ta đón thêm một thành viên mới?"

"Một con chó ạ?" Amelia hỏi.

Alfred định nhảy vào nói, nhưng Ivan đã kịp lên tiếng trước: "Không, Mia, nghiêm túc đi con. Không phải là một con chó. Mà là một con người. Một người mà bố nghĩ là sẽ thích hợp để có thể chăm sóc cho tụi con."

"Một con chó thì có sao," Amelia làu bàu. "Con sẽ kéo nó ra để sủa thi với con chó của nhà bà Garfield…"

"Amelia à," Alfred van nài. "Chị làm ơn im đi. Bố, thế có nghĩa là… bố định… tái hôn ạ?"

Ivan nhún vai, nhưng thái độ thì hơi ngập ngừng, "Có lẽ vậy."

Ivan nhìn và chờ đợi xem phản ứng từ phía Amelia. Nhưng cô chỉ hơi chớp chớp mi mắt, giọng trở nên thiếu bình tĩnh:

"À, nếu vậy thì bố cứ lấy," cô nói, "chúng con thì làm gì có quyền gì mà cấm bố chứ."

"Bố nghe mẹ nói là hồi mẹ thông báo là sẽ tái hôn, còn cũng nói một câu giống y hệt vậy. Nhưng mà xin con, Amelia, bố chỉ muốn con thông cảm –"

"Chẳng có thông cảm gì hết," Amelia cắt ngang lời bố, nhưng cô vẫn cố giữ bình tĩnh để không phải hét lên. "Hồi bố mẹ li dị nhau chúng con thông cảm thế là đủ rồi."

"Bố," Alfred lên tiếng. "Bố có chắc về chuyện cưới xin không đấy? Sao con có cảm giác là bố hơi ngập ngừng vậy? Chuyện tái hôn không phải là chuyện đùa đâu."

"Alfred, bố không dám chắc về chuyện này, đó là vì bố có lí do riêng."

"Lí do gì kia chứ?!" Amelia tức giận nói. "Con đã bảo là bố muốn lấy ai thì bố cứ lấy mà! Rước thêm một người phụ nữ vào nhà thì cũng có cái quái gì đâu mà cứ phải nọ kia thế?!"

"Amelia, nghe bố nói…"

"Amelia, chị bình tĩnh lại đi!" Alfred nhắc.

"À, lại giữ bình tĩnh chứ gì? Bĩnh tĩnh cái đầu mày ấy! Con nói thẳng với bố…"

"Amelia! Nghe bố nói! Không phải là rước về một người đàn bà! Ý bố là, một người đàn ông."

Im lặng.

Cả Alfred lẫn Amelia đều cảm thấy như họ đang đứng đơ ngay tại chỗ trong vòng mấy phút đồng hồ vậy. Họ có nghe nhầm không? Cái câu cuối ấy. Amelia chớp chớp mắt quay sang đứa em trai, nhưng Alfred cũng mặt cũng ngơ ra, chẳng hiểu cái gì đang diễn ra sất; trong khi ông bố Ivan tội nghiệp của hai đứa con đang cúi gằm mặt xuống vẻ như đã giãi bày tất cả. Ông cảm thấy như mình đã đuối sức và không còn gì để thuyết phục, không còn gì để nói với hai đứa con của mình được nữa.

"Bố… bố vừa nói cái gì?" Alfred hỏi lại, không thể tin nổi vào tai mình.

"Không phải đàn bà, mà là đàn ông cái gì chứ?" Amelia hơi lắp bắp hỏi lại.

"Các con đã nghe rõ rồi đấy."

Alfred và Amelia mở to mắt nhìn nhau một hồi. Và chỉ mười phút sau, bà hàng xóm nhà Garfield và con chó của bà ấy đã thấy ông Ivan Braginsky đã đứng ngoài cổng, với ánh mắt tuyệt vọng nhìn vào ngôi nhà thân thương của mình. Con chó của bà Garfield sủa lên một tiếng khó hiểu. Và bà Garfield cũng thấy nhà Braginsky, là một gia đình thực sự khó hiểu.

=== Hết chương 4, phần 1 ===


	6. Chapter 4 part 2

All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

À quên, Miura Haruma với Moon Geun-Young thì thuộc về chính họ. Họ là những diễn viên có thực và CasR không dám nói là CasR đã tạo ra họ. (Nếu mà tạo ra được họ thì em đây đã thành God từ lâu rồi).

...

4. Chuyện kể về những ông bố đứng đường (phần 2).

"Em yêu! Hãy để cho anh vào!" Người con trai khẩn thiết van nài.

"Không… đời nào…!" Người thiếu nữ cắn môi và cố gắng dằn lòng mình lại, cố gắng ngăn lại những giọt lệ đang tuôn trào trên gò má nàng. Nỗi đau của nàng – nỗi đau của tuổi trẻ và tình yêu đầu đời chỉ dành riêng cho một người con trai duy nhất – thế mà bây giờ lại chỉ có thể nhìn xuống mà hỏi thế gian này, tình yêu của đôi ta như thế là đã kết thúc rồi sao? Đôi tay nàng run rẩy, đôi mắt nàng long lanh phản chiếu lên những tia sáng từ vụn vỡ của những mộng mơ ngày nào, về Tình, về người con trai mà nàng nghĩ là sẽ ở bên anh mãi mãi. Xin anh đừng vào đây nữa! "Làm ơn đừng đụng vào em nữa!" Nàng nói. "Nếu như anh làm thế, thì trái tim em sẽ vỡ ra trong nỗi đớn đau như là hiện thực này đang đốt mờ lên trong tất cả những giọt nước mắt mà em sẽ mãi mãi dành cho anh mất! Ôi, tại sao?! Là tại sao vậy… nhưng mà em biết hỏi ai bây giờ?!"

Giọng ca buồn man mác của Nakashima Mika vang lên, cùng với nỗi lòng của Tình mà vút bay theo sóng đài vô tuyết mà đập vào tai Young-Soo.

"Không! Moon Geun-Young của lòng tôi hỡi!" Young-Soo bất giác đánh rơi miếng bỏng ngô, hét lên trong nỗi tuyệt vọng khi phải tận mắt chứng kiến một chuyện tình bất thành trên màn ảnh Nhật Bổn liên kết với Hàn Xẻng. Nước mắt nước mũi chảy ròng ròng, thằng bé xông tới ôm chầm lấy cái ti vi đang có chiếu hình Moon Geun-young tóc tai bù xù, cặp mắt đang nhòa lệ mà than lên rằng, "Không! Nếu em không có được thằng Miura Haruma thì em cũng còn có anh mà! Tại sao em lại có thể nói hai chữ "Tại sao" như đâm vào tim anh như thế? Hả? Em hãy nói đi mà Geun-young ơi da-ze!"

"Và anh trai của mày – là cái thằng đang gắng hết sức không để cho ông bố chết tiệt của mày đang định phá cửa để xông vào nhà này… Mà mày giả mù coi như không thấy hả?! Young-Soo, lại đây ngay kẻo ông ta sắp đá cửa tới nơi rồi đấy! YOUNG-SOO, mày là cái thằng em khốn nạn!"

"Kiku con ơi, hãy mở cửa để cho bố vào!"

"CÒN ÔNG THÌ BIẾN NGAY!"

Và từ phía đằng sau cánh cửa yếu ớt và bất hạnh đang rên lên lách cách đối diện với Kiku kia là một bản trường ca cuồn cuộn chảy về Đông đang lớp lớp hết van xin rồi đến vài vỉ cực kì dông dài và thống thiết, đong đầy vào cái tính chất bi kịch không thua kém gì giọng của "bạch mã hoàng tử" Miura Haruma trên cái bộ phim vừa nãy mà bây giờ màn ảnh của nó đã được thay thế bằng hình của nữ tài tử Moon Geun-young mà thằng em Young-Soo đang ôm chầm trong xiết bao trìu mến và ước vọng về một tương lai đơn phương ấy. À, nhưng thực lòng mà nói thì bản chất của sự việc cũng dễ dàng giải thích thôi, chẳng cần phải diễn giải dài dòng làm gì để cho hao tổn sức lực và thời gian quý báu mà tóm gọn lại thì nguyên nhân chính dẫn đến sự vỡ tim của Moon Geun-young (ít nhất là trong cái bộ phim Nhật Bổn-Hàn Xẻng ấy) là chàng Miura Haruma. Nguyên nhân chính dẫn đến màn vỡ tim của Im Young-Soo: Moon, em gái vô vàn yêu quý của Đại Hàn Dân Quốc, đang quặn quại trong xiết bao đau khổ vì một Tình Yêu bất thành (ôi! Bốn chữ đó, sao mà hai chữ cuối lại là một trò đốn tim!). Còn nguyên nhân chính dẫn đến tấm màn bi kịch cho cả đời làm con trai trưởng của Kiku, là ông bố Wang Yao nếu có một ngày nào đó mà đi rồi về như sao quả tạ, đập cái rộp vào sự bình yên vốn có của gia đình, thì anh – Honda Kiku (để chữ in nghiêng và gạch chân dưới đó hai lần nét), vẫn là kẻ phải đứng ra chịu mũi sào ráo, vẫn là kẻ mà phải chịu hết gánh nặng cho cái gia đình mà đến cả cái họ tên chung thống nhất thôi cũng đảo lộn hết giấy tờ sổ đỏ cả lên! Anh là Honda Kiku (và gạch chân dưới ba lần nét), là người mà mong muốn sẽ nối nghiệp mẹ trở thành một nhà nghiên cứu lịch sử-văn hóa, một nhà thưởng thức trà đạo nổi tiếng nhất xứ sở mặt trời mọc – chứ không phải là con trai của Wang Yao, một nhà biên lai (và biến thủ) không phải về mảng giấy tờ đất đai lẫn lãnh thổ lẫn biên giới mà là về mảng giấy tờ hôn nhân và gia đình đó! Và dù ông ta có nổi tiếng đến cách mấy và có làm cái gì nghề gì đáng trọng vọng trong xã hội và giới nghệ thuật đi chăng nữa, thì ông ta cũng xứng đáng bị đá ra khỏi cánh cửa của cái căn nhà mà có anh – Honda Kiku – là con trai trưởng này!

"Kiku! Hôm nay bố nhất định phải vào nhà! Aiya! Tại sao lại có loại con mà nó bất hiếu với bố như thế chứ! KI-KU!"

"Không! Muôn vàn không! Muôn lần không! Muôn đời không và không và đừng có mà mơ!" Kiku khan gào lên trong tuyệt vọng. "YOUNG-SOO, nếu em không làm cái trò con kéc con khỉ gì để ngăn cái ông già này lại thì mau đi gọi thằng Jia Long ra đây! Mà Hoa đâu?! HOA đâu?! Tại sao lúc cần nhất thì lại chẳng thấy em ấy đâu là thế nào hả?! Chí ít thì Mei-lin! Mei-lin ơi em phũ đi đâu mất rồi giời ơi là giời!"

RẦM!

Cánh cửa bật tung ra bởi một đòn thượng phong không thể chê vào đâu được. Không! Lưng Kiku lạnh gắt lên: cái quái gì vậy? Chẳng lẽ lúc đi bôn ba hành tẩu giang hồ, bố Wang Yao đã được truyền thụ bí kíp chân truyền của lão sư cọ mốc nơi Thiếu Lâm Tự ở phương trời chợ đen nào sao?! Mà khoan đã, dù đúng là ông bố của Kiku có đến chùa Tây Tạng một lần, nhưng ông ta có đi đến cái lò luyện võ nào đâu mà thành ra cao siêu võ nghệ đến thế đâu! Mà Kiku không nhớ là ở Thiếu Lâm Tự người ta có món phá cửa bằng chảo. Thế cái gì…

"Anh hai, em đã bảo là đừng có ngoan cố. Bố về thì phải ra đón bố cơ mà, không nghe à? Hửm?"

Ngọc Hoa…

Kiku chảy mồ hôi lạnh. Nguyễn Thị Ngọc Hoa, con gái thứ trong gia đình, cùng với Li Mei-lin, vừa mới đi về nhà và vẫn đang còn trong trang phục của nữ sinh Học viện W, chỉ với một tay thôi mà cô đã giải thoát được nguyên cả cánh cửa nhà khỏi sự giằng co của ông bố Wang Yao và anh hai Kiku. Ngọc Hoa nhìn ông anh, đang há hốc miệng và chẳng biết giải thích với cô em đầu đuôi sự tình ra làm sao, rồi lại ngoái đầu nhìn sang ông bố - hừm, cái mặt khó ưa vẫn cứ gây chướng mắt một cách đầy tự nhiên và bôi bác như thế, chẳng thay đổi được tẹo nào. Tóc ông vẫn để dài hơn vai, đen nhánh và bóng mượt như tơ lụa nhưng cái mặt thì đã ẻo lả còn cơ thể đã thiếu cơ bắp thế kia thì đừng có làm gì để cho người ta hiểu lầm chứ!

"Con… con đấy à?" Wang Yao nhìn cô con gái, vừa hoảng hồn mà phải lùi lại mấy bước, vừa muốn ôm lấy con vì nhớ nó quá. Chí ít, thì trong số đám con, thì Ngọc Hoa vẫn là một trong những đứa có hiếu nhất, cho dù nếu mà bố có nổi hứng lâng câng thì Hoa vẫn sẽ dội cho một cú nhớ đời và lần cuối cùng mà cô con gái yêu dám đá cổ bố nó ra khỏi nhà (cộng thêm vài bài hò ơi dập nát củ sen mà nó học được từ trường mầm non nay đem ra làm quà chia tay với bố nó nữa là huề cả làng), là cái lần nó mới chưa đầy sáu tuổi – khi mà Wang Yao thông báo là ông sẽ cuốn gói ra đi và không thể tiếp tục chung sống với mẹ con Ngọc Hoa nữa (hay còn nói cách khác là, đã kí đơn li dị, nuốt nước mắt bỏ vợ bỏ con để đi cùng với tình nhân tức là mẹ của thằng Young-Soo sau này).

"Hoa! Bố Yao nhớ con lắm… Aru ớ…!"

Wang Yao xúc động, lòng đinh ninh rằng cô con gái đã về phe mình mà dồn hết can đảm định xông đến ôm cô, nhưng Hoa chỉ kéo Mei-lin né nhẹ qua một bên để tránh khỏi cái thứ cử chỉ thân mật đến mức sởn gai ốc đó, lạnh lùng liếc xéo cho bố một cái rồi nói như tát nước đá vào mặt ông rằng:

"À, bố đã về đấy ạ? Nếu vậy thì lần sau nếu anh Kiku không cho bố vào ấy, thì bố hãy ngồi đợi ở ngoài cửa và đừng có làm ầm ĩ cả xóm lên như thế. Chúng con xấu mặt vì bố như thế là đủ lắm rồi đấy ạ. Nếu ngày mai mà mấy cụ hàng xóm có nói gì thì xin bố cứ dũng cảm mà chường cái mặt ra để lãnh hậu quả, nhé."

Wang Yao rơm rớm nước mắt:

"Hoa… tại sao con nỡ nói thế… aru…"

"Bố mới là người đừng có mà nói thế," Hoa ngắt lời bố. "Bố cứ luôn miệng nói chữ "á ru hời, a hời ru" như vậy làm con cứ nhớ lại ngày xưa, chẳng biết bố còn nhớ không chứ sau khi bố quyết định li dị với mẹ mà khăn gói ra đi, thì con bèn vừa hát "hò ơi hò" vừa dí đầu bố trượt ra ngoài lan can đấy. Bố chẳng nhớ gì cả, nhỉ?"

"Con nhớ dai thế," là những từ cuối cùng mà Wang Yao có thể nói được (và được quyền phát ngôn) trước khi bị một kẻng của Ngọc Hoa dộng thẳng vào mặt. Kẻng phi từ đầu cửa nhà Hoa bay đến tận cây cột điện cuối ngõ và hệ quả là có một ông bố đang suýt bất tỉnh; một cô em gái há hốc mồm và chẳng thể thốt ra được lời nào; một ông anh cả khi thấy cảnh đó thì trước lúc kịp hét lên sung sướng vì nhận ra là ông bố chết tiệt của mình vừa bị hạ nốc ao và bây giờ thì đang nằm sõng soãi ra trên mặt đất, thì mặt anh liền tối sầm lại và cờ hiệu sáng chóe lên bốn chữ vàng "EPIC", một thằng em vừa mới coi phim của Moon Geun-Young xong, nghe tiếng "keng bốp" một phát liền nổi hứng hiếu kì muốn xem nhà sắp nổ hay chưa, mau chóng xỏ dép lê mà lanh chanh chạy ra ngoài cửa để ngồi hớt chuyện, "Cái gì thế, cái gì thế? Daze - ?" Và cuối cùng, là một thằng em khác đang thở hồng hộc vì vừa đạp xe chạy như điên từ trường về nhà vừa phải chở một lô hàng cấm đằng sau đang mềm nhũn người ra vì kiệt sức – Jia Long – suýt một tí nữa thôi là thằng nhóc đã đạp xe chạy phi qua chân bố Yao không thương tiếc rồi. Hàng xóm hai bên đường nghe thấy tiếng động lao xao, cũng nổi máu họp xóm nhà lá bèn hé cửa ra nhìn trộm xem nhà bên cạnh đang có cái gì mà làm om tỏi hết cả vùng lên như thế.

"Cái gì đằng sau lưng em thế hả? Jia Long?!" Kiku chợt bừng tỉnh. "Mà còn nữa, đến giờ này cả đám mới về là thế nào, hả?"

"Anh không muốn biết đâu," Cả Hoa, Mei-lin lẫn Jia Long đều đồng thanh đáp. "Mà thanh toán cái đống đó đi nhé Jia Long, đừng có tích trữ ở đó mà hậu quả khôn lường đấy chứ không phải tưởng đâu," Hoa hất đầu về phía Jia Long và thằng em gật gù hiểu ý chị, thi hành mệnh lệnh ngay tức khắc. Jia Long đạp xe chạy sang hướng khác để tránh bố Wang Yao đang nằm sõng soãi trên mặt đất – nhưng nó lại không vào nhà ngay mà lái xe tiến thẳng về phía trước.

"Ê, cái gì vậy hả Jia Long? Cái gì vậy hả Hoa? Mei-lin?" Kiku gọi với theo em trai, nhưng không được. Có vẻ chỉ mỗi Hoa nói là nó chịu nghe lời thôi.

"Ờ, cái gì vậy? Thằng Jia Long nó đi đâu thế?" Young-Soo cũng hỏi.

Mei-lin bấu lấy tay Kiku và Young-Soo, ra hiệu im lặng và làm ra vẻ bí ẩn lắm:

"Suỵt, chuyện qua rồi. Hai anh không cần phải lo. Chị Hoa đã liệu lo hết tấn tần tật rồi."

"Lo liệu! Nhưng lo liệu cái gì mới được chứ?!" Young-Soo tỏ ra sốt ruột. Thằng bé chúa ghét những thứ bật mí bí mật này. Làm gì mà cứ úp úp mở mở thế mà lại chẳng thèm cho Kiku và nó biết kia chứ!

Ngọc Hoa tiến đến gần bố Yao, người đang từ từ ráng gượng dậy sau cú nốc ao kinh điển của cô con gái mình và cứ rên rẩm không ngớt. Nhưng đấy có phải là lỗi tại Hoa đâu. Ngay từ đầu khi ngài Wang đột ngột thông báo là sẽ trở về với gia đình cùng với năm người con yêu dấu của mình trong vài ngày, Hoa đã lập tức đề ra một thỏa thuận là sự trở về của bố phải thật hết sức nhẹ nhàng, cẩn thận và không được để cho thiên hạ nó dòm ngó rồi đồn ầm ĩ lên mà khiến cho cả nhà cô phải xấu hổ không dám chường mặt đi ra ngoài. Thế mà bây giờ, nỗ lực cố giữ gìn sự bình yên và vớt vát chút danh dự còn sót lại cho gia đình thế là đã thành công toi rồi. Ông Yao vẫn cứ to mồm than vãn giời ơi đất hỡi còn Kiku thì vẫn cứng đầu và thích chống đối bố như ngày nào, thế thử hỏi xem hai chữ "bình yên" đào đâu ra chứ.

"Trời ơi, bố sống đến tuổi này mà vẫn còn chưa trót đời!" Hoa gằn giọng nói. "Bây giờ thì bố nghe nhé: bố muốn vác cái mặt về đây, con chẳng nói gì. Bố muốn ở chung với năm anh em tụi con, con chẳng có ý kiến. Bố muốn ở chung với năm anh em tụi con trong vòng mấy ngày hay mấy tuần gì gì đó, con vẫn cứ làm ngơ. Nhưng bố hét toáng lên để cho cả xóm nghe thấy là bố đã về, là bố đã về với tụi con, là bố sẽ ở lại đây với tụi con cho đến lúc nào bố phát ngấy chỗ này đi mà vác xác chạy sang chỗ khác, thì đó lại là một vấn đề hoàn toàn khác đấy!"

"Hoa, con nghe bố… ar (đừng có nói "aru" nữa kẻo con bé nó dí đầu cho bây giờ)… không, ý bố là… bố có chuyện rất hệ trọng muốn bàn với các con, chuyện này nghiêm túc thực sự!" Yao vội vàng thanh minh. "Đó là chuyện hạnh phúc, là chuyện trọng đại cả đời… ar… Haiya! Tại sao con không chịu nghe bố nói chứ?!"

Ngay lập tức Kiku, Young-Soo và Mei-lin bèn chêm vô:

"Là vì bố, với cái dáng vẻ "mĩ nam" như mọi người thường gọi, vẫn đi tán gái và tử vì gái như thường? Vui gớm," Young-Soo nói.

"Là vì bố, dù đã có năm người con rồi nhưng chỉ nuôi mỗi đứa được chừng bốn đến năm năm thôi là đã dứt áo ra đi và hầu như chẳng có đứa nào, trừ thằng Jia Long ra, là chịu theo họ bố và tụi con đứa nào đứa nấy cũng đồng ý rằng bố là một gã đàn ông cực kì tắc trách? Hay gớm," Mei-lin bĩu môi, đệm vào.

"Là vì bố, với tất cả những đức tính trên, đã về nhà trong sự huy hoàng với cái đầu vừa dài vừa chải bóng lộn lên như đuôi ngựa của mình, nói hoài nói mãi rồi mà vẫn chưa chịu cắt đi, muốn tụi con chấp nhận cái sự thật là bố vừa mới chia tay với cô tình nhân gần đây nhất và vì cô ấy đã hạ sinh cho bố một thằng con trai hay đứa con gái nào đó nữa, nên bây giờ thì tụi con phải nhận lấy thêm một thành viên mới và nâng quân số lên từ năm anh em siêu nhân thành sáu anh em siêu nhân? Gaoranger kịch bản B chắc? Nực cười gớm."

Và Kiku đã chốt hạ bài diễn văn bằng nốt quyết tử cuối cùng: Wang Yao bại trận ngay trên sân nhà, đứng còn không vững chứ đừng nói là chịu thừa nhận, tất cả những điều trên là đúng. Đúng đến mức chuẩn không cần chỉnh.

"Bố có thêm đứa con mới rồi?" Hoa trần nước sôi lại cái câu hỏi của Kiku lần nữa. "Cung hỉ, chúc mừng nhé. Thế chúng con có thêm em trai hay em gái mới vậy?"

"À… là con trai… tên nó là… OÁI!"

Hoa tối sầm mặt lại, tiện tay đập thẳng cái cặp của mình vào tường khiến cho bố Yao hoảng hồn hét lên.

"Tên gì mà nghe kì quá vậy bố?" Mei-lin đứng bên cạnh nói móc.

"Như thế là quá đủ rồi!" Hoa mắng. "Cái kiểu gì vậy?! Con biết là vụ này thể nào cũng xảy ra mà! Bố có biết thế nào là sinh đẻ có kế hoạch không, hả? Mà còn chưa hết nữa cơ, ngày trước bố dở chứng điên khùng đi tán cái ông sư người Tây Tạng nào đó trên chùa rồi bảo ông ta hoàn tục đi là con đã phải phát khổ vì bố rồi đấy, bố có biết không?! Con nói cho mà biết, cứ nay đây mai đó như bố thì ai cũng thế hết cả thôi!"

"Hoa! Đó không phải sư, đó là một người sùng Phật đang tu hành trên chùa! Tại sao con lại có thể nói những lời lẽ bất kính như thế chứ? Ông ta chỉ cạo trọc đầu, thế thôi!"

"Thế thì có khác cái quái gì chứ?!" Hoa thốt lên.

"Tại sao chẳng đứa nào chịu nghe bố nói hết vậy?!" Wang Yao hét lên, gắng hết sức để các con nó chịu nghe mình – dù chỉ là nửa câu thôi, ("Ờ, bố thì có cái tạp nham gì để mà nói chứ?" Cả bốn anh em lóe mắt hình chữ "TỬ" đồng loạt hướng về phía bố Yao). "Ừ! Thì ý bố là muốn các con nếu có gì thì hãy chăm sóc em giúp bố… nhưng đó không phải là vấn đề chính! Nghe này, bố sắp chuyển đến nhà một người khác, là người mà bố đã thề là sẽ sống suốt đời suốt kiếp, là người mà bố nhất định sẽ không rời. Vì thế… vì thế…"

Tất cả mọi người bỗng im lặng. Không phải là vì cả Kiku, Hoa, Young-Soo và Mei-lin lần đầu tiên nghe thấy bố họ nói những điều như thế này: ông đã nói những câu thề thốt như vậy trong suốt cả chục năm không ngớt rồi, và chưa lần nào thực hiện được. Cả năm lần thì đều rớt giá cả năm. Cái kiểu "nói mà không thèm làm" đặc trưng nơi Wang Yao ấy thực sự cũng có chút gì đấy gây đau lòng. Ông luôn nói là mình sẽ làm được, sẽ đạt được hạnh phúc của riêng mình và sẽ là một người đàn ông hạnh phúc nhất trần gian này, nhưng bao giờ cũng có cái gì đấy – một cái gì đấy rất bí ẩn thuộc về định mệnh bất lung – đẩy lùi ông lại và khiến ông cảm thấy bất lực trước cái mục tiêu cả đời mà mình đề ra. Phải chăng ông đã quá tham lam khi đòi hỏi và tìm kiếm khắp cùng trời cuối đất một tình yêu vĩnh cửu? Tình yêu là lẽ sống của Wang Yao, đúng. Và ông đã luôn tồn tại để đấu tranh với định mệnh mà cố gắng giành được cái hạnh phúc và tình yêu vĩnh cửu tưởng chừng như vô thực đó và bao giờ cũng chỉ tự chuốc lấy thất bại về mình mà bị gán cho cái danh bất lực đến cả đời sau. Thế nên chỉ một lần này nữa thôi; sau những vụ kiện tụng về bản quyền của các tác phẩm nghệ thuật, sau những vụ li dị kéo theo cùng với những phiên tòa và các vụ chia chác tài sản mang tính vật chất đớn hèn ấy, sau những lần bị chính con cái của mình xa lánh và hắt hủi và bị những người vợ cũ của mình đối xử lạnh nhạt như thể họ chỉ là những người dưng - không quen không biết gì hết; thì giờ đây, ông sẽ để tình yêu cho cuộc đời này quyết định – không giằng co, không đấu tranh, không gì nữa. Ông mệt rồi.

"Bố…" Mei-lin là đứa lên tiếng đầu tiên. Tình phụ tử bỗng trỗi dậy trong lòng Mei-lin. Con bé dù sao cũng là đứa nhạy cảm và hay động lòng nhất trong năm anh em. "Chúng con cũng không hẳn là có ý đó đâu."

"Phải đấy bố, chậc, bố đừng khóc nữa mà," Young-Soo cũng cảm động, chạy đến đỡ bố dậy và tìm cách phá tan bầu không khí căng thẳng, nhưng Yao chỉ lẩm bẩm rằng, "Bố biết bố không xứng đáng làm cha làm mẹ các con…"

Đến cả Kiku lẫn Hoa cũng hơi thấy tội nghiệp cho bố. Nhưng chẳng lẽ là hai anh chị lớn nhất trong gia đình, sau tất cả những gì bố đã làm, cả hai người bọn họ lại có thể tỏ ra mềm mỏng sao? Kiku và Hoa đều đã đủ khôn lớn để hiểu rằng, đối với một người nay đây mai đó mơ mộng đến mức bi thảm nhưng Wang Yao, thì cách tốt nhất, vẫn là yêu cho roi cho vọt.

"Ôi dào, bố! Bố đừng thế mà. Bố đứng lên đi rồi mình từ từ nói chuyện," Hoa từ tốn nói. "Nếu mà bố có người yêu mới, và bố đã tỏ ra nghiêm túc đến mức không có gì có thể lung lay như vậy, thì…" Hoa quay sang Kiku, hích nhẹ vào tay anh trai mình.

"À… ừ, thì đó là quyết định của bố. Bố đừng lo, đôi lúc con cũng có thể trông nom cho em trai mới của chúng con, và chúng con cũng, (không thể tin nổi là mình sẽ lại thốt ra cái câu này) chúng con cũng sẽ ủng hộ bố mà. Bố đừng khóc nữa."

"Bố không có khóc!" Yao nói, nhưng đôi mi hơi rơm rớm. "Nhưng mà… còn một vấn đề khác nữa, mà bố sợ các con sẽ không chấp nhận về người mà bố sắp đến sống cùng."  
Mei-lin lựa lời an ủi bố:

"Làm gì có chuyện gì chứ! Bố đừng nói thế. Nếu đó là người tốt, và tụi con chấm được, thì chắc chắn tụi con sẽ giúp bố mà!"

"Lại nổi hứng làm bà mối rồi đấy!" Young-Soo lại bật ra một trò cười không đúng lúc đúng chỗ tí nào và bị nhận một huých mạnh của cô em gái và ba chữ "Đồ vô duyên!"

Nhưng Yao vẫn ôm mặt:

"Không, các con sẽ không bao giờ chấp nhận đâu, không bao giờ!"

"Chậc, thì cái gì bố cứ nói ra đi," Young-Soo lại tỏ ra nóng vội. Còn Kiku và Hoa thì cùng đập tay lên trán, nhăn mặt và tỏ vẻ mỏi mệt thực sự.

Im lặng một lát.

"Kiku, Hoa, Young-Soo, Mei-lin… bố… sẽ ở chung với một người tên là Braginsky."

Cả bốn đứa con cùng gật đầu, "À, dạ."

"Braginsky, một nhà vật lí phục vụ trong quân đội Nga."

Cả bốn đứa cùng gật gù lần nữa, "À, nghe có vẻ được đấy."

"Tên là Ivan Braginsky."

Cả bốn đứa định gật đầu lần nữa, nhưng rồi cả bốn cái đầu cùng khựng lại liền mạch, "À, Ivan… hả?"

Ivan à?

"Ivan Braginsky, là một người đàn ông, chứ không phải… là một người phụ nữ."

Lần này thì cả bốn cái đầu đơ thực sự.

Im lặng.

"HẢ?!" Cả ba đứa con há hốc miệng. Riêng Hoa thì chỉ cặp nhướn lông mày lên,

"Cái gì?" Kiku bị bất ngờ liền quay sang gọi Mei-lin. "Mei-lin!"

"Không thể nào! Bố! Bố sẽ lấy một người đàn ông sao? Con… con không biết…!" Mei-lin rơm rớm nước mắt, trong khi Young-Soo thì vẫn cứng đơ ra như tượng đá, chỉ chơm chớp mắt mà chẳng biết phải phản ứng làm sao. Nhưng Mei-lin thì vẫn hào hứng mà thao thao bất tuyệt với anh trai Kiku của mình, "Không! Em không tin! Tại sao lại là bố của chúng mình chứ?! Ôi… em khó xử quá Kiku!"

"Đừng nói thế! Anh… anh cũng không tin!" Kiku cũng xúc động không kém. "Ôi lạy Trời! Không thể nào!" (hủ mode của ảnh với ẻm phất lên rồi đấy).

Chỉ riêng Hoa là làm vẻ mặt khó hiểu. Cô ngắm qua anh cả, em gái, em trai, rồi nhìn qua ông bố đang bất ngờ và lúng túng trước phản ứng của mấy đứa con.

"Con có nghe nhầm không đấy? Bố?!" Hoa dằn mạnh từng tiếng. Và Yao bỗng thấy xương sống của mình lạnh hơn lúc nào hết. "Bố thử nói lại xem bố có nói nhầm không?"

Jia Long đạp xe từ hẻm tối trở về nhà. Nhưng mọi thứ đã qua: không còn những cuộc cãi cọ, không còn những vụ ném kẻng và cũng không còn những ánh mắt dòm ngó từ mấy ông bà cụ nhà hàng xóm nữa. Chị Hoa giỏi thật, Jia Long thầm khâm phục chị mình, chuyện gì vào tay chị ấy là cũng xong xuôi và đâu ra đấy hết. Thằng bé đã phi tang hết mọi tang vật còn sót lại trong vụ lùm xùm ở trường ngày hôm nay, theo đúng như lời chị Hoa dặn dò. Tất cả đều đã yên ổn và đâu ra đấy cả rồi.

Trừ một người ra.

"Chị Hoa nói là bố phải đứng ở ngoài này ạ?" Jia Long hỏi, và nhìn bố Wang Yao đang đứng trước cửa nhà, mắt đẫm lệ và thảm thương vô bờ bến.

=== Hết chương 4 (phần 2) ===


	7. Chapter 5 (part 1)

5. Một Đế Chế mới được thành lập ở World Academy (phần 1).

Ở trong phòng họp chính, toàn thể các giáo viên của Học viện Quốc tế W bây giờ đang phải đương đầu với một vấn đề hết sức nan giải: đó là nếu cả thầy Julius Vargas lẫn thầy Sigmund Beilschmidt đều đã quyết định nghỉ hưu rồi, thì cả cái trường này biết bầu ai ra làm Hiệu trưởng, Hiệu phó tiếp đây? Các giáo viên cố bóp đầu để suy nghĩ thử xem liệu có phương án nào giải quyết được việc này không. Nhưng tất cả đều vô tác dụng. Trong suốt cả phiên họp, có người cúi gằm mặt xuống vì quá mệt mỏi; có người thì cứ đi qua đi lại không ngừng; một số người đứng trực chờ trước cửa phòng Ban giám hiệu để tìm cách nghe lỏm cuộc trò chuyện của thầy Vargas và thầy Beilschmidt, xem coi hai thầy sẽ quyết định như thế nào; còn một số giáo viên nữ khác thì sốt ruột vì bầu không khí căng thẳng trong phòng họp quá mà cứ ngồi ngó ngó nghiêng nghiêng để canh chừng xem có ai để mắt tới mình không mà còn yên tâm vẽ tiếp doujinshi với viết fan-fiction.

"Chứ tại làm sao vậy? Hả? Tôi đã nói với ông bao nhiêu lần là đừng có mà kí đơn kí đẹo lung tung, để rồi bây giờ về hưu thì biết lấy ai cáng đáng cái Học viện này đây hử? Trời ạ!" Trong phòng Ban giám hiệu, thầy Beilschmidt đánh thở dài thườn thượt, ngồi phịch xuống chiếc đi-văng mà bó tay cho cái thảm cảnh mình đang bị mắc phải, mà lại là còn trước khi về hưu nữa mới bực mình không cơ chứ. Rốt cuộc, tất cả cũng chỉ là tại cái lão già Vargas lẩm cẩm kia mà đơn quyết định về hưu đã được kí quá sớm, đến nỗi mà bây giờ cả hai cũng chẳng còn có đủ thời gian để chuẩn bị ra người kế nhiệm nữa. Mà không phải là chỉ một người kế nhiệm thôi đâu, ít nhất cũng cần phải đến hai người: một Hiệu trưởng và một Hiệu phó kia đấy! "Tại sao gần đến giờ phút cuối rồi mà ông còn tính kích đểu tôi vậy hả Julius?"

Thầy Vargas nghe thấy mình bị thầy Beilschmidt khiển trách, lòng buồn lắm nhưng cũng chẳng biết phải nói lại làm sao. Ông vốn không phải là tuýp người thích sắp xếp mọi thứ và có khả năng sắp xếp mọi thứ theo đúng cái cách mà nó cần được và phải được sắp xếp (theo như lời trích dẫn bất hủ của thầy Beilschmidt đã được nhai đi nhai lại suốt cả mấy ngàn lần rồi). Thầy Vargas và thầy Beilschmidt đã ở sống với nhau trong suốt mười mấy năm nay, kể từ lúc họ vừa mới được nhận công tác về Học viện Quốc tế W cho đến lúc được bầu làm thầy Hiệu trưởng và Hiệu phó của cái trường này; thế nên nếu có ai đó chịu nổi cái tính bê bối của thầy Vargas, thì ông Thánh đó chỉ có thể là thầy Beilschmidt thôi.

"Nói thật, tôi bây giờ cũng chịu, chẳng biết làm sao để dứt điểm vụ này mà về nổi Postdam nữa," Thầy Vargas mếu máo, uể oải nhìn đống giấy tờ trước mắt mình mà đánh mắt về phía thầy Beilschmidt. "Ông có cách nào không? Chứ tôi cũng có muốn bỏ rơi bọn trẻ mà để chúng nó vào tay ai thì vào đâu. Chúng ta mà không chọn được ai, thì tự bên Chính phủ người ta sẽ gửi người kế nhiệm xuống. Lúc đó thì chẳng biết mặt ai là mặt cáo hay mặt mèo đâu mà yên tâm được."

"Ý nói là sợ cái trường này rơi vào tay cái bọn nhãi ranh không ra gì đó hả?" Thầy Beilschmidt chặc lưỡi. "Không ai muốn thế cả đâu. Nhưng bây giờ thời gian nó gấp rút quá như vậy thì ông tính làm sao bây giờ? Chỉ khoảng một tuần nữa thôi là chúng ta sẽ phải cuốn gói khỏi nơi đây mà về Postdam rồi còn gì nữa."

Ngay sau khi thầy Beilschmidt vừa dứt lời, thì cả đám giáo viên đứng túm tụm từ phía trước cánh cửa phòng ban giám hiệu – vì nghe lỏm được chuyện hai thầy sắp đi vào khoảng tuần sau – liền xôn xao hết cả lên và không tài nào giữ nổi cái miệng của họ mà thốt lên rằng, "Sao? Cả hai thầy… có nghĩa chỉ còn hết tuần này, rồi đến tuần sau nữa thôi là sẽ về Postdam rồi á? Không thể nào… sao mà vội vàng quá vậy? Tôi tưởng họ phải ở một hai tháng gì nữa kia." Nghe thấy tiếng ồn lục cục ngoài cửa, thầy Vargas tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên, nhưng thầy Beilschmidt đã đoán ngay ra được từ nãy là các giáo viên đang xếp thành hàng dài ở ngoài cửa để áp tai nghe ngóng xem tình hình bên trong rồi.

Thầy Beilschmidt không hẳn là không nhận ra được sự hiện diện của một đám người hiếu kì đang chầu chực ở đằng trước cửa phòng Ban giám hiệu kia từ trước. Nhưng ông vẫn cứ làm ngơ, không thèm nói năng gì cho đến lúc những thông tin rỏ rỉ được miệng truyền miệng mà đem đi phổng phao khắp nơi kia đã quá đà và làm ầm ĩ cả gian phòng họp chính, thì lúc đó ông mới bị buộc phải ra mặt để mà dẹp loạn. Các giáo viên thấy thầy Hiệu phó đột ngột mở cửa phòng, bị bất ngờ mà luýnh quýnh quá, một số người còn mất đà mà suýt ngã ngửa ra.

"Ái chà! Grandpa, Grandma! Hai người đã họp xong rồi à? Nhanh quá nhỉ! Ha ha," cô Karolinger lúng túng gượng cười. "Chúng tôi… chúng tôi có nghe thấy cái gì đâu mà. Hai thầy cứ họp tiếp đi ha!"

"Ai là Grandma kia?" Thầy Beilschmidt làm vẻ mặt khó hiểu. "À vâng, không sao đâu, thực sự thì chúng tôi cũng chẳng có ý gì đâu, mà cũng chẳng còn gì đáng để mà ban giám hiệu phải họp bàn riêng nữa. Đáng lý ra thì chúng tôi cũng nên nói rõ chuyện này cho mọi người rồi mới phải, chứ không nên giấu diếm làm gì."

"Khoan đã," Thầy Nassau chớp chớp mắt, tò mò hỏi. "Vậy ra điều đó là thật sao? Thầy Beilschmidt, thầy với Grandpa Julius sẽ đi trong vòng một tuần nữa thôi sao?"

Thầy Beilschmidt gật đầu, gương mặt nghiêm nghị thường ngày hôm nay lại tỏ vẻ hơi nuối tiếc, "Ừm, đúng thế. Cả hai chúng tôi đều đã già yếu quá rồi. Đã đến lúc giao trách nhiệm lại cho con cháu và về quê nghỉ ngơi thôi."

Nhiều giáo viên, nhất là các giáo viên nữ, khi nghe xong câu nói đó bèn không thể kiềm chế nổi mà lấm tấm nước mắt. Bỗng thầy Vargas bước ra, nhìn thấy các giáo viên nữ đang khóc lóc bèn tỏ ra rất kinh ngạc. Ông liền bước nhanh đến gần để an ủi các cô.

"Ôi, thôi nào, có chuyện gì xảy ra vậy? Sao mới sáng ra, có chuyện gì mà đã khiến các quý cô đáng yêu của tôi rơi lệ như thế này? Ôi, nước mắt của các cô đang làm cho Julius tôi đây đau lòng đấy! Giọt lệ của các quý cô thanh khiết như những viên pha lê, nhưng chúng càng rơi xuống, Julius Người Anh hùng La Mã này lại càng cảm thấy bản thân mình thật bất lực và chỉ muốn làm đủ mọi kì công tuyệt vời nhất trên thế giới này – để mang những giọt pha lê đó, từ lấp lánh nỗi buồn mà trở về với vẻ óng ánh tia nắng, như trên nụ cười các quý cô ngày nào. Ôi, các mĩ nương, nếu các mĩ nương muốn khóc, thì xin hãy khóc trên bờ vai của Julius Vị Anh hùng La Mã này!"

"Vì…" Cô Liudolfinger nghẹn ngào, không nói nổi nên lời. "Thầy sắp đi rồi… chúng em sẽ không còn được gặp thầy thường xuyên nữa. Em xin thề, là em đã đi khắp mọi nơi trên thế giới này – nhưng vẫn không ai có vẻ lịch lãm với phụ nữ sánh ngang với thầy, thầy Julius ạ. Anh hừng La Mã của em. Hức hức!"

"Dù chúng em tôn trọng quyết định của hai thầy, nhưng mà không có hai thầy ở bên cạnh chúng em, chúng em sẽ buồn lắm! Grandpa Julius, hức hức! Chúng em sẽ rất nhớ, rất nhớ thầy đấy!"

"Đúng đấy, thầy Vargas, thầy là Hiệu trưởng tuyệt vời nhất trên quả đất này!" Và họ đồng loạt lấy những tấm khăn mùi soa có mùi nước hoa thơm phảng phất ra, chấm chấm nước mắt.

"Ôi, các mĩ nương yêu quý của tôi!" Thầy Vargas lại bắt đầu ca cải lương.

"Này, thôi, thế là đủ rồi!" Cuối cùng, thầy Beilschmidt thấy chướng tai gai mắt quá bèn xông vào, túm lấy cổ Julius Vargas mà kéo thầy ta ra khỏi chỗ của các cô giáo cùng với bầu không khí tràn ngập sắc hồng ngọt ngào với hoa hòe hoa sói đang bay tứ tung đó mà nhắc rằng, "Chuyện chính chúng ta còn chưa lo xong, ông đừng có ở đó mà nói nhăng nói cuội với mấy cô giáo nữa được không hả? Còn vụ người kế nhiệm thì ông biết tính sao đây? Lơ luôn à?" Thầy Beilschmidt vừa nói vừa gõ cốc cốc vào trán của thầy Vargas.

"À, cái vụ đó thì… nhưng mà bây giờ tôi biết làm gì đây? Chỉ còn cách là họp giáo viên rồi bỏ phiếu kín thôi chứ còn biết tính làm thế nào," Thầy Vargas vò đầu bứt tai một hồi rồi cuối cùng lại nghĩ ra cái thứ sáng kiến vô dụng nhất chưa từng có. "Tôi nghĩ chỉ có cách đó là ổn nhất thôi."

"Chậc!" Thầy Beilschmidt tuyệt vọng hết chỗ nói, đập mạnh tay lên trán như thể mình đang bị một đau đầu hành hạ. "Ông chỉ nghĩ được đến thế thôi sao? Thế thì thà để tôi ra quyết định rồi đến kí văn bản cam kết hết luôn đi còn hơn!"

"Thế nhưng mà còn cách nào đâu! Nếu mà chúng ta làm thủ tục quá rườm rà, nào là kiểm tra tư cách cá nhân, đạo đức rồi thì đến khả năng quản lí, đến vân vân và vân vân các thứ khác nữa thì chắc chắn sẽ không có đủ thời gian. Có tổng cộng hơn hai trăm giáo viên đang ở đây, lọc tới lọc hồi thì có mà ông thức khuya, uống cà phê đen suốt cả bảy ngày trong tuần để kiểm tra à?" Thầy Vargas lí sự. "Cách duy nhất mà ta có thể làm được vào thời điểm này chỉ có thể là cái cách truyền thống chọn ra ứng cử viên rồi đem ra mà bình bầu phiếu trắng phiếu đen thôi."

Thầy Beilschmidt toan mở miệng cãi lại, nhưng ngay lúc đó, từ trên bầu trời của Quảng trường Thế giới của Học viện W – nơi bao quanh tòa nhà của các giáo viên và hai bên có dựng thành từng dãy hơn hai trăm chiếc quốc kì của các quốc gia trên thế giới – bỗng xuất hiện những tiếng động cơ ầm ĩ kì lạ và đang lấn át những tiếng hú hét của tụi học sinh bên dưới. "Có chuyện gì vậy?" Các giáo viên nghe thấy đám học sinh của mình ở bên dưới đang xôn xao cả lên thì cũng tỏ vẻ hiếu kì lắm. Một số người tự động rời khỏi ghế để bước nhanh đến chỗ lan can, kiểm tra xem ở dưới Quảng trường Thế giới đang xảy ra chuyện gì mà tất cả lại ồn ào và mất trật tự quá thế.

"Ối! Hóa ra là…!" Bỗng thầy Nassau kêu lên. "Này mọi người, hóa ra là Monsieur Bonnefoy! Là Monsieur Bonnefoy đấy!"

"Hả?! Thật không? Là Monsieur Francis Bonnefoy à? Chà, sao hôm nay lại rảnh rỗi đến đây thế?" Các giáo viên thốt lên. "Chẳng lẽ lại đi thăm cô con gái rượu của mình?"

"Đúng, ông ấy đi bằng trực thăng đến đây. Trực thăng vừa đáp hạ xuống ở chính trung tâm Quảng trường Thế giới kia kìa, các thầy cô ra nhìn xem," Thầy Nassau vui vẻ thông báo.

Ngài Francis Bonnefoy, hay còn được gọi là Monsieur Bonnefoy hay thân mật hơn là Monsieur Francis, là một tác gia và là nhà bảo trợ nghệ thuật cực kì giàu có và nổi tiếng đã đầu tư một lượng đáng kể vào Học viện Quốc tế W, không phải chỉ là về mặt vật chất và tiền bạc, Francis Bonnefoy còn giúp cho Học viện W khuếch trương thêm tên tuổi và uy tín, khiến cho nó sớm đạt được những bước tiến lớn và trở thành Học viện đắt giá nhất trên toàn thế giới này. Ông ấy cũng có một cô con gái lớn đang theo học tại đây, đó là tiểu thư Louise Bonnefoy, người hiện giờ đang giữ chức Phó chủ tịch Hội Học sinh của Học viện Quốc tế W. Vậy nên đôi lúc, Francis – trên cương vị là Chủ tịch Hội Phụ huynh – cũng hay nổi hứng bất ngờ cùng vợ mình là Lise d'Orleans đi đến thăm cô con gái cưng của mình đang học hành ra làm sao ở trường. Khi thì vợ chồng đi bằng trực thăng, khi Francis hứng chí lên thì cả hai đi nhảy dù hoặc là đi bằng du thuyền cập bến vào cảng của Học viện W ("khoan đã, cái trường này còn có cảng cập bến riêng dành cho tàu thuyền kia à?"). Khác với Francis chồng mình là một người đàn ông có sở thích bất thường và hay tuyệt vọng trước đủ loại nỗi buồn, và theo như lời đồn có căn cứ xác thực thì ông ấy cũng là một kẻ thích khỏa thân giữa chốn đường phố và hay ăn thịt ếch nước đến nỗi có lúc đến một tuần hai lần; cô Lise d'Orleans lại là một người phụ nữ dịu dàng và chín chắn – và nhất định là không có chuyện khỏa thân giữa chốn đường phố, nhưng cô vẫn thường ôm bụng cười lớn khi thấy chồng mình làm những thứ tương tự như thế – với nụ cười lạc quan óng ánh lên vẻ ngây thơ và trong sáng thời thanh xuân mà vẫn còn đọng lại nhiều trên nét mặt khả ái của cô. Lise d'Orleans rất được các học sinh ở Học viện W ngưỡng mộ, họ thường vô tư chọc Ngài Francis Bonnefoy rằng:

"Ngài ơi, sao ngài kết hôn được với cô Lise vậy ạ? Khi nhận được thư mời đám cưới thầy giáo của em đã phải phát sốc lên đấy ạ," một cậu học sinh cười khúc khích.

"A, ra thế à? Thế thầy giáo của cháu là ai vậy?" Ngài Francis Bonnefoy hỏi lại.

"Dạ, là thầy Antonio Fernandez Carriedo ạ."

"Này nhé, đừng có mà dóc tổ," Francis cười nhạt. "Sao mà thầy Antonio của cháu lại không biết chuyện được. Antonio đã ở bên cạnh chú từ cho đến lúc chú làm quen với cô Lise cho đến lúc chú với cô ấy cưới nhau cơ mà!"

"À dạ vâng, thế lúc cưới là ai làm phụ rể cho ngài ạ? Là thầy Antonio Fernandez Carriedo hay thầy Gilbert Beilschmidt vậy ạ?" Thằng bé vẫn tỏ cái vẻ ngây thơ tinh quái ấy.

Francis ngậm miệng lại, biết rõ là mình vừa bị cái thằng ranh con này chơi xỏ nên chẳng thèm đáp trả làm gì. Ai mà lại chẳng nhớ đến cái vụ đám cưới của Ngài Francis Bonnefoy, khi Lise d'Orleans không có ai làm phụ dâu cả vì bạn bè của cô ấy đã ở lại Mỹ hết rồi – mà Lise lại cứ khăng khăng là phải làm đám cưới ở Pháp vì họ vốn là người thuần Pháp kia – nên rốt cuộc, Francis đành phải vội gửi điện cho hai thằng bạn thân nhất của mình hồi đó vẫn đang nhậu say bí tỉ ở cái góc "độc thân" xó xỉnh nào đó tại thủ đô Roma, bảo rằng cả hai con sâu rượu kia phải về đây ngay để mà làm phụ dâu với phụ rể cho ông – chứ thời gian gấp rút lắm rồi và chỉ còn ba tháng nữa thôi là ông sẽ đi đến nhà thờ để thành hôn với cô Lise d'Orleans. Rốt cuộc, sáng hôm sau, chẳng biết làm thế nào mà trong trận đánh quyết tử để xem ông nào thua là ông ấy phải mặc váy phụ dâu cho cô Lise, Antonio đã bất ngờ thua ngay Gilbert và đành phải phải chịu phận ôm eo buộc bụng trong suốt cả tuần. Nhưng ngay sau khi váy áo lụa là đã chuẩn bị xong xuôi hết cả đâu ra đấy rồi, thì Lise lại nhận được tin là bạn thân nhất của cô, Marie-Martine de Lisieux, sẽ mau chóng quay trở về Paris để làm phụ dâu cho đám cưới cho đám cưới của Lise. Thế là bộ váy vốn ban đầu được dành cho Antonio nay dĩ nhiên lại phải đem ra tiệm cắt bỏ đến tận cả chục thước thì mới vừa vặn được với thân người của Marie-Martine, nhưng khỏi cần phải nói là Antonio lúc đó đã sung sướng đến mức như thế nào khi nhận ra là cả cuộc đời lẫn danh dự của mình đã được cứu rỗi bởi Nữ Thánh Marie-Martine de Lisieux. Bữa tiệc cưới hôm đó, ai cũng hơi tò mò khi không hiểu sao Francis lại có hai chàng phụ rể đẹp trai đứng bên cạnh, trong khi đó thì Lise chỉ có mỗi cô bạn thân Marie-Martine đứng sau làm phụ dâu thôi. Nhưng đó đã là chuyện xảy ra hơn cả hai chục năm về trước rồi.

Tất cả các thành viên của Hội Học sinh Học viện W, đang yên đang lành giờ lại phải chạy ra để giải tán hết cái lũ học sinh đang đứng dồn quanh chỗ cái trực thăng của nhà Bonnefoy ấy. Nhưng bực mình nhất vẫn là Arthur Kirkland. Cứ mỗi lần vợ chồng nhà Bonnefoy nổi hứng muốn đến tham quan Học viện W, là cứ mỗi lần anh phải chịu khổ vì cám cảnh làm cảnh sát giữ gìn an ninh và trật tự nơi công cộng không công. Người phi công thấy mấy đứa nhóc xuýt xoa, trầm trồ khen ngợi cái trực thăng cũng tỏ vẻ hài lòng và lấy làm tự hào lắm. Angelique Faure, cô nữ sinh người Seychelles, phải luồn lách qua đám đông lâu lắm mới có thể chạy đến ôm hôn bố và mẹ đỡ đầu của mình.

Francis và Lise mừng rỡ ôm Angelique vào lòng:

"Ôi! Con gái yêu của bố, càng ngày càng xinh ra," Francis nâng Angelique lên. "Lisette, em lại đây ngắm Angelique này!"

"Bố mẹ chờ một chút nhé," Angelique cười lớn. "Cho học sinh giải tán hết là chị Louise sẽ đến ngay ấy mà!"

Chỉ riêng Lise thì hơi thấy ngại ngùng:

"Chà, có vẻ như phương tiện đi lại của chúng ta gây phiền hà cho lũ nhỏ quá nhỉ."

Thì đúng là phiền hà thật còn gì, Arthur Kirkland nghĩ thầm trong bụng, tại vì cái con ngóe gì mà cả hai ông bà nhà Bonnefoy này lại không đi limousine, hay siêu xe gì gì đó cho anh nhờ chứ; làm thế thì cả đám học sinh sẽ bớt hiếu kì hơn và không còn hào hứng đứng túm tụm thành hàng đống như thế này nữa. "Hey, làm ơn về lớp ngay bây giờ đi, chuông reo rồi kìa!" Anh nhắc nhở, và thật may là cả đám học sinh cũng biết nghe lời. Chỉ năm phút sau, Hội Học sinh đã giải tán hết được các học sinh về lớp. Thôi, dù sao cũng còn đỡ loạn hơn là hồi năm trước, khi Francis và Lise đi du thuyền để đến thăm Học viện còn gây ách tắc hơn nữa kìa. Arthur đã có kinh nghiệm giải quyết vụ này mấy lần rồi nên anh đâu có sợ: anh chỉ có ngán thôi.

"Oui, Arthur!" Francis vui vẻ gọi. "Sao vậy hả chàng trai trẻ? Dạo này vẫn khỏe chứ?"

"Trực thăng đẹp nhỉ," Arthur liếc xéo ngài Francis, giọng mỉa mai, "nhưng nếu nói đến sân bay riêng thì trường tôi cũng mới khởi công xây dựng thôi. Chưa có cái gì đâu mà đã phiền Ngài phải mang trực thăng đến rồi đáp xuống giữa họng Quảng trường như thế."

"Chậc, tôi biết, tôi biết mà. Phận làm em út trong nhà đâu phải là dễ," Francis tỏ vẻ từ tốn, nhưng thực ra là đang kích đểu Arthur. "Cái sân bay đó là do anh trai cậu đầu tư xây dựng chứ đâu…"

"Ông im ngay! Thằng anh trai nào kia? Đừng có mà nói bừa," Arthur gấm gẳn. "Tôi là con một! Con-một ông nghe rõ chưa!"

"Giời ơi, này!" Angelique nhảy đến chộp miệng Arthur, kéo anh ta sang một bên. "Hội trưởng, em biết là anh tức! Nhưng cả Học viện đang im ắng thế này mà anh thì lại cứ hét toáng lên như thế thì chẳng khác nào đang loan tin thông báo cho toàn trường biết về chuyện gia đình anh!"

"Xúi quẩy! Đời đen như chó," Arthur giật tay ra khỏi Angelique; cáu quá mà dậm mạnh chân xuống nền đất. "Thế thì cô đi mà nói cái ông bố đỡ đầu của cô nhé, còn tôi, tôi xong rồi. Xong rồi cô nghe thấy không hả?! À mà cả cô cũng biết chuyện này là sao hử? Giời ạ, thế thì cả nhà tôi hóa ra cũng không có ít người nghe nói tới, nhỉ?!"

"À ờ… thì…" Angelique ấp úng. "Thì… anh cũng biết anh Scott với bố đỡ đầu của em, tuổi tác chẳng cách nhau là bao, cũng là bạn thân và đối tác làm ăn trong một số việc chứ bộ. Họ vẫn thường qua lại với nhau, nốc rượu vào là nói đủ thứ chuyện trên đời như thế thì thử hỏi sao em không biết được."

Nhưng Arthur không thèm nghe Angelique nói tiếp, "Nếu cô mà biết thì chắc Louise cũng biết rồi đúng không? Rồi cả cái con nhỏ Amelia lắm điều mồm to kia nữa. Thế đấy! Chuyện gia đình nhà tôi không hiểu sao toàn rơi vào tay mấy con nhỏ nhiều chuyện từ nhất khối cho đến nhì trường rồi từ đó thành đề tài nóng hổi cho mấy cái con chích chòe với gà mái như các người săm soi. Tôi thua, đời đối với tôi bạc bẽo như thế đấy! Chết tiệt và khốn nạn đời!" Anh lăm lăm cái nắm đấm vào ngài Francis Bonnefoy đang đứng trước mặt mình và chửi rủa không ngớt.

"Này, Arthur! Đừng có mà ăn nói thế với con gái cưng của tôi chớ," Francis gọi với theo Arthur khi anh, vì bị áp lực máu lên não cao quá nên quyết định vứt thẳng cái tấm băng đeo tay của Hội Học sinh trên nền đất mà rút luôn, chẳng thèm nói câu gì đáp trả lại Francis. Anh từ bỏ! Anh phũ rồi! Bây giờ là kiểu "phớt tình Ăng-lê". Angelique thấy chuyện này không ổn chút nào, lo lắng quá nên bèn chạy đến nhặt cái tấm băng đeo tay màu đỏ của Arthur rồi đuổi theo anh, vừa chạy vừa quay lại chỗ bố mẹ đỡ đầu, hét to:

"Bố mẹ cứ chờ chị Louise nhé! Con đi chút xíu rồi về!"

Lise hơi đưa tay lên má, tỏ vẻ ái ngại:

"Chà, tội nghiệp thằng bé. Chuyện gia đình nó phức tạp quá."

"À ừ, nhưng mà gia tộc Kirkland đã chính thức quyết định nó là nam thừa kế rồi, nhất là sau khi cả ba đứa anh trai của thằng bé đều đã bỏ đi và không muốn quay trở về với gia đình nữa," Francis lắc đầu, thở dài. "Anh cũng gặp Scott rồi, nhưng mỗi lần hỏi chuyện gia đình thì nó đều chỉ nói, đó là vì quyết định của nó là phải thoát khỏi căn nhà đó và Arthur có đủ tố chất để hài lòng bố mẹ nó hơn nhiều."

Vợ chồng Bonnefoy nhìn theo bóng của cô con gái Angelique đang dần mất hút về phía trước. Nhưng họ không phải đứng đấy lâu. Chỉ gần một phút sau, cô con gái của họ, Louise Bonnefoy, đã đi đến cùng với các vị giáo viên khác của Học viện Quốc tế W. Tất cả mời người phi công vào phòng khách để chờ họ nói chuyện và Louise tỏ ra hào hứng khi thấy bố mẹ đi trên trực thăng riêng để tới thăm mình lắm.

"Thế thì con mượn có được không ạ?" Louise hỏi, nhưng Lise từ chối ngay tức khắc:

"Không, con chưa đến tuổi, con yêu. Và đừng có đi trực thăng đến trường kẻo lại bị cấm túc cho đấy. Con là Phó Chủ tịch Hội Học sinh cơ mà, làm gương một chút đi."

"Thế thì bố mẹ mua xe mui trần cho con đi!"

"Con yêu, chừng nào mà con thi đỗ được cái bằng lái xe và đừng để cho ông thầy giáo dạy lái phải khóc toáng lên, và cứ mỗi lần con đăng kí thi lái xe là cứ mỗi lần ông ấy như là phải ôm hôn vợ để tạm biệt bà ấy lần cuối cùng – và cái cảnh đó rõ thật đau lòng, con biết đấy – thì được, bố mẹ sẽ mua xe mui trần cho con," Francis nói. "Và đừng có mà phạm luật đấy nhé. Con phải làm gương cho cả Angelique em con nữa."

"Nhưng mà bố…!" Louise mè nheo, nhưng Francis và Lise đã rất kiên quyết với vụ này. Không thể để đùa giỡn với tính mạng, để cho con bé Louise nó nhập hội với cái đám lái xe như điên ở Paris được. Nó có mặt nặng mày nhẹ thì cũng đành phải chịu thôi. Nhưng Louise vốn là một cô gái thông minh, lịch lãm và được giáo dục để trở thành một quý cô hoàn hảo, nên trước mặt các giáo viên của Học viện, cô cũng biết lựa lối ứng xử mà thôi không tỏ vẻ giận dỗi bố mẹ nữa. Chuyện gì thì cũng phải để đến tối về nhà rồi hẵng bàn bạc sau. Các giáo viên lần lượt đến bắt tay ngài Francis Bonnefoy và chào cô Lise d'Orleans, và đề tài về chiếc trực thăng đã làm chủ điểm của mọi cuộc trò chuyện và cãi cọ nãy giờ được gạt qua một bên. Các giáo viên nói chuyện với ngài Francis về việc thầy Julius Vargas và thầy Sigmund Beilschmidt đang sắp về hưu, và điều này khiến cho Francis bị bất ngờ. Mà bất ngờ hơn nữa là họ thậm chí còn chưa tìm được ra người kế nhiệm để lãnh đạo cái Học viện Quốc tế W này.

"Tôi hiểu, tôi hiểu rồi," Francis gật gù vẻ tiếc nuối. "Tôi cũng lo lắm. Grandpa Julius vốn là thầy chủ nhiệm của tôi hồi tôi còn mới nam sinh của World Academy, vậy mà bây giờ đã hơn hai chục năm. Giờ thì cả thầy lẫn thầy Beilschmidt đều quyết định về hưu một lượt như thế, thật là tiếc quá. Nhưng… vậy là theo như các thầy các cô nói, thì thầy Vargas và thầy Beilschmidt chỉ còn một tuần nữa là sẽ về Postdam sao? Vẫn chưa tìm được người kế nhiệm à, chà… phức tạp nhỉ. Thế thì các thầy cô đã lựa ra được ứng cử viên nào chưa?"

Họ lắc đầu. "Vẫn chưa. Thời gian quá gấp rút, thưa ngài," Thầy Nassau nói.

"Nếu đã như vậy," Lise nổi hứng góp ý, "thì tại sao các vị không thể làm một vụ vận động tranh cử đi? Có cả các em học sinh tham gia nữa thì sẽ tốt hơn, bởi vì nếu chỉ có các giáo viên họp kín với nhau thì bầu không khí sẽ căng thẳng lắm. Ý tôi là, tình hình sẽ bớt gay go hơn nếu có Hội Học sinh giúp đỡ, chúng nó cũng đã lớn hết rồi mà, cũng cần phải tập bầu cử đi. Còn ý chỉ đạo cuối cùng thì tất nhiên vẫn để cho các thầy quyết định."

Francis cũng tỏ vẻ đồng thuận, "Ừm, không phải là một ý kiến tồi đâu. Đặc biệt là bây giờ chúng ta đang rơi vào tình trạng bế tắc." Các thầy cô khác nghe vậy cũng thấy sáng kiến của Lise không đến nỗi nào, dù một số cá nhân thì vẫn nghĩ nếu mà tính cả học sinh vào bình bầu, thì chỉ nên là thành viên của Hội Học sinh thôi, bởi vì dù sao đây cũng là chuyện trọng đại và bọn trẻ trong Hội Học sinh cũng thông minh và biết suy nghĩ chín chắn hơn.

"Nhưng mà nếu làm vậy thì sẽ không công bằng đâu," Louise xen vào. "Theo con thì cứ nên để cho các bạn học sinh, tiêu chuẩn là từ mười lăm đến mười tám tuổi thì sẽ được quyền tham gia (chứ mười bốn tuổi thì vẫn còn bé quá), để bình bầu ra Hiệu trưởng mới. Tất nhiên là các giáo viên có thể ngầm xem trọng ý kiến của các học sinh lớp mười hai, bởi vì họ biết quan sát và nhận xét mà công tư phân minh hơn, nhưng xét riêng quyền lợi, thì các giáo viên cũng đã nắm trong tay quyền quyết định rồi còn gì. Hãy để cho tụi con cũng có chút ý kiến đóng góp vào chứ. Còn về phần con, thì con thực sự không ủng hộ họp kín đâu. Thế thì sẽ gây ra khá nhiều sự bất bình đấy. Nhà trường chúng ta mở ra cuộc bình bầu này nhất định sẽ được lòng không chỉ các học sinh, mà còn khiến cho các trường quốc tế nổi tiếng khác thấy trường ta đã phát triển về mặt giáo dục như thế nào – khi mà đã cổ động cho tinh thần bầu cử minh bạch của các học sinh – ý con là, nước nào mà chẳng có bầu cử chứ, đó là quyền lợi của mỗi cá nhân."

"Ha ha, con đang phát biểu thay mặt cho Hội Học sinh đấy à?" Francis và Lise cười. "Ừm, nhưng cũng có lý đấy."

"Đúng là con của nhà văn và nhà phê bình nghệ thuật nổi tiếng có khác," cô Liudolfinger hài lòng nói. Louise vẫn luôn là học trò cưng của cô Liudolfing và các thầy cô giáo dạy môn ngôn ngữ khác. "Cô đã bắt đầu cảm thấy cuộc bầu cử này có chút gì đó sôi nổi hơn rồi đấy. Ôi, dù cô vẫn buồn khi thầy Vargas và thầy Beilschmidt nghỉ hưu lắm. Nhưng mà là tuần cuối cùng rồi, thì chúng ta hãy làm một cái gì đó thật thú vị, cũng là để tiễn hai thầy luôn."

"Đúng đấy các thầy cô ạ," Louise đồng tình. "Em cũng chẳng muốn nhìn thấy Grandpa Julius và Grandma Sigmund, đã đến tận tuần cuối rồi mà lại còn bị mắc kẹt trong đống giấy tờ nhiều đến nỗi chẳng còn nhìn thấy ánh sáng ban ngày nữa đâu. Chúng ta phải chia sẻ cùng các thầy. Lần này không phải chỉ là vì quyền lợi và sự lựa chọn của chúng ta, mà còn là để cả toàn trường thể hiện rõ lòng biết ơn và thái độ ủng hộ cho quyết định hai thầy nữa."

Francis quay sang hỏi các giáo viên, "Các thầy thấy ý kiến của Phó Chủ tịch Hội Học sinh thế nào?"

Thầy Nassau mỉm cười.

"Ngài quả là có một cô con gái thông minh."

=== Hết chương 5 (phần 1) ===

~ Phần chú thích cuối chương ~

Chap này có đề cập đến Lise d'Orleans là vợ của France-niichan. Nếu các bạn đã xem anime thì chắc hẳn đã biết Jeanne d'Arc đã đầu thai sang kiếp khác, trở thành một cô gái Mỹ có tên là Lisa. Mình đổi sang "Lise" cho đúng với tên Pháp hơn. Còn "d'Orleans" thì chắc hẳn một số bạn cũng đã đoán ra đó là đề cập đến cái danh "La Pucelle d'Orleans" (The Maiden of Orleans) truyền đời của Jeanne d'Arc rồi nhỉ (cười). Francis và Lise còn có một cô con gái đỡ đầu nữa là Angelique Faure, tức Seychelles. Xin lỗi vì đã đảo lộn thứ tự và mối quan hệ các nhân vật, nhất là Nyo!France giờ lại thành con gái của France và Jeanne d'Arc.

Lise d'Orleans có một người bạn thân nhất tên Marie-Martine de Lisieux. Nếu các bạn tra thì trong chín vị Thánh bảo hộ cho Pháp thì còn có một nữ Thánh khác là Sainte Therese de Lisieux. Thánh Therese thành Lisieux, tên thật là Marie-Françoise Therese Martin (tự hiểu rồi ha).

Louise Bonnefoy là cái tên mình đặt cho Nyo!France. Louis Vua Mặt Trời thì nổi tiếng rồi. Nhưng chắc cũng có một số người biết là ở bên Mỹ, có một thành phố tên New Orleans (La Nouvelle-Orleans), thuộc bang Lousiana, vốn được đặt tên theo tỉnh lỵ Orleans của Pháp. Louise và Louisana, chắc các bạn cũng hiểu rồi nhỉ (cười).

Tên của các thầy cô giáo ~

Karolinger: hay Hoàng tộc Karolinger, Đế quốc Karolinger, theo như mình tra thì đây là một vương triều của người Frank và lãnh thổ của họ dường như đã từng trải rộng từ Pháp sang Đức thì phải. Trong bản tiếng Anh thì người ta gọi vương triều này là Carolingian, nhưng trong bản tiếng Việt thì được gọi là Karolinger nên mình đổi lại.

Nassau: có quá nhiều nhánh liên kết của cái dòng tộc này. Dòng dõi Orange-Nassau, Nassau-Siegen và Nassau-Weilburg… mình chưa đọc kĩ mà chỉ lấy cái họ để đặt thôi nên chẳng dám nói bừa. Dòng dõi Orange-Nassau trị vì Netherlands (Vương quốc Hà Lan), và người đứng đầu hiện nay là Nữ Hoàng Beatrix của Hà Lan.

Liudolfinger: đây là một trong những cái tên khác của nhà Ottonen. Dòng họ Liudolfinger, sau khi lên ngôi cai trị Vương quốc Đông Frank (919-1024) đã đổi tên thành Ottonen. Còn bạn nào bảo mình nói bừa thì xin thôi: tại bách khoa toàn thư tiếng Anh lẫn tiếng Việt nó bảo mình thế.


	8. Chapter 5 (part 2)

Oh yes, because my first reviewer, said that he/she (?) could not write in Vietnamese. So yeah, you could write in English. That's alright, because I can understand it. Have fun reading.

...

5. Một Đế Chế mới được thành lập ở World Academy (phần 2).

Có những điều mà trước nay người ta chưa hề biết, hoặc là giả vờ không hề biết, về Arthur Kirkland.

Thứ nhất, theo nguồn tin chính xác thì đúng là Arthur có ba người anh trai ruột: Allistor, Dylan và Seamus lần lượt là những cái tên mà anh đã cố quên đi từ rất lâu rồi. Dòng tộc Kirkland chỉ có mình anh là con trai mà thôi: anh là nam thừa kế, anh mới là kẻ duy nhất có quyền được bước vào nhà thờ tổ tiên – là anh, chứ không là họ, không phải là ai khác.

Nhưng nỗi cô đơn thì vẫn còn đó. Vẫn còn ở trong tim anh. Buổi sáng khi đang ở trong phòng tắm, Arthur ngẩng đầu nhìn lên phía trần nhà, lim dim mắt và miệng lẩm bẩm những lời cầu nguyện: lạy các Thánh Thần, những cái tên đó lại xuất hiện và như đang nhỏ giọt vào kí ức của anh: bắt đầu hình thành như một giọt nước bị rò rỉ từ chiếc vòi hoa sen khóa không kĩ, rơi xuống và đi xuyên qua bao tầng kỉ niệm của thời gian ngừng trôi – trong ngôi biệt thự nơi anh đã từng sống, tiếng bước chân của mẹ khi bà đang vội vàng đi xuống cầu thang, Arthur tay cầm gấu nhồi bông, định chạy theo mẹ nhưng bà đã đi ra khỏi nhà và tất cả những gì còn sót lại trong cái tầm nhìn nhỏ bé của Arthur lúc đó, chỉ là phần sau lưng của anh cả Allistor, và một vệt sáng đang lóa lên trên mái tóc đỏ của anh ấy lúc đó đang bị hắt màu lên bởi ánh sáng mặt trời; trên ti vi, dường như người ta đã đưa thông báo là nữ diễn viên kiêm nhà sáng chế Hedy Lamarr, đã mất vào hôm trước; "Người phụ nữ đẹp nhất châu Âu" thời đó (theo lời của Max Reinhardt) mất vào ngày 19 tháng 1 năm 2000; vậy là ngày 20 tháng 1 năm 2000 sau đó là ngày cuối cùng mà Arthur nhìn thấy anh trai Allistor của mình lần cuối, trước khi anh ấy bỏ nhà ra đi và từ đó không bao giờ trở về với gia đình nữa – cho đến khi (giọt nước từ chiếc vòi hoa sen không khóa kĩ đó) kết thúc trên hàng mi mắt của anh, thì Arthur mới chơm chớp mắt, choàng tỉnh.

Sự ra đi của những người anh trai của Arthur luôn kề sau những kí ức của anh về thời điểm mà các nữ minh tinh màn bạc lần lượt qua đời: nếu Katharine Hepburn mất vào ngày 29 tháng 6 năm 2003, thì sang đến ngày 30, khi Arthur mở mắt thức dậy thì anh vẫn còn chưa biết là Dylan đã bỏ nhà ra đi. Cuối cùng là Seamus, người anh thứ ba đã biến mất khỏi nhà Kirkland vào rạng sáng ngày 17 tháng 10 năm 2007, ngay sau hôm mà người ta đăng thông báo là nữ diễn viên Deborah Kerr đã mất vì bị di chứng của bệnh Parkinson.

Thứ hai, mối tình đầu của anh – mối tình đầu trẻ con của anh – là dành cho một người đàn bà người Pháp tên Lise d'Orleans vốn hơn anh những gần cả hai chục tuổi. Tóc vàng, da trắng và nụ cười lấp lánh như thiên thần bên bờ biển là tất cả những gì mà thời ấy anh còn nhớ về cô (tương lai sau này lại là một chuyện khác). Arthur gặp Lise khi anh vừa tròn bảy tuổi, và con gái của cô là Louise lúc đó, khi biết được chuyện này nhờ vào một giây phút hớ hênh nào đó của anh, đã lườm nguýt Arthur trong suốt buổi học rồi canh me đợi cho đến khi chuông báo tan trường thì bèn lôi cổ Arthur ra mà cảnh cáo rằng, "Này, đừng có mà mơ tưởng lung tung nhé!" khiến anh cãi lại, "Mơ tưởng gì chứ?! Tránh xa tôi ra, đúng đồ con gái nhiều chuyện!" Thế nhưng Lise d'Orleans không phải là nguyên nhân chính dẫn đến việc Arthur có ác cảm với Francis Bonnefoy và Louise Bonnefoy sau này. Năm lên mười sáu tuổi, lúc vừa mới trở thành học sinh trung học năm đầu, Arthur lại sa vào con đường cũ và nhận ra là mình có tình cảm trên mức bạn bè đối với một người đàn bà khác tên Eliza Rose. Eliza, trẻ tuổi hơn Lise và khác Lise cả về ngoại hình lẫn tính cách: tóc đỏ, da hơi tái nhợt và trên mũi hơi lấm tấm một số nốt tàn nhang, đã săn sóc và an ủi anh rất nhiều nhưng đồng thời cũng lôi anh vào những pha táo bạo đến phát hú tim rất nhiều. Khi quen với Eliza, anh bị dính vào Francis Bonnefoy và đám bạn của ông ta nhiều hơn – theo một cái cách rất bạo lực và chẳng hề đáng được động viên chút nào, nhất là đối với một học sinh lớp mười như anh thì điều đó cũng đồng nghĩa với việc là anh có thể bị đình chỉ học vào bất kì khi nào (anh vì đã nghe lời Eliza mà đấm thẳng vào mặt ông thầy giáo dạy môn Địa lý của mình, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, khi cả hai người đều đang say rượu) – nếu Lise là một buổi sáng lộng gió và bình yên trên biển; thì hình ảnh của Eliza, trong tâm trí của Arthur luôn gắn liền với những quán bar, những vũ trường mà phải đến mười tám tuổi anh mới được phép vào, những màn hò hét và những nụ hôn nơi công cộng. Điên rồ! Đúng, nhưng anh thích nó. Anh yêu cái cảm giác mạo hiểm và được tự do. Không biết Eliza nghĩ gì về anh, nhưng sao lúc nào thấy cô ấy cũng cười đùa, cũng nói là sẽ mãi yêu anh. Để rồi đùng một phát cô ấy bất ngờ rời xa anh, để anh phải phát bàng hoàng và trong một giây phút nào đó, anh cảm thấy như cả thế giới này thật không sao hiểu nổi. Eliza, cái tên mà đã khiến anh phải thu mình vào góc nhà và vò đầu bứt tai trong suốt cả một tháng để hỏi đi hỏi lại cái câu, "Tại sao cô ấy lại bỏ mình?"

Eliza lấy chồng vào năm 2012. Arthur mười bảy tuổi và bắt đầu được ứng cử vào chiếc ghế của Chủ tịch Hội Học sinh. Mối quan hệ của họ chấm dứt.

"Có cảm giác như đi tàu lượn siêu tốc," sau này Arthur kể lại. Nhưng anh đã không còn chút gì được gọi là tình cảm yêu đương đối với Eliza nữa rồi. Anh nhớ lại cử chỉ săn sóc, vẻ ân cần dịu dàng của cô đã ve vuốt anh trong những ngày anh buồn bã nhất, rồi kết luận, "Cô ấy… giống như một người mẹ hơn." Thời gian không làm cho anh quên đi những kí ức, nó chỉ thanh tẩy đi những cảm xúc phù phiếm và sự lầm tưởng, để chắt lọc ra những sự nhận thức đúng đắn nhất về mối quan hệ và tình cảm của anh đối với những người khác mà thôi, và trong đó… trong đó có cả Eliza.

Thứ ba, thật không thể tưởng tượng nổi là anh vẫn còn có thể chấp nhận một sự thật đáng hổ thẹn như vậy, nhưng quả thực anh với Amelia F. Jones đã từng sống chung với nhau hồi nhỏ, trong căn biệt thự cũ của Kirkland. Mẹ của cô ấy là bạn thân của mẹ Arthur, nhưng vì cô ấy hay đi vắng nhà nên không thể để cho Amelia bé bỏng không người trông nom được. Amelia kém Arthur hai tuổi, lúc đó cứ suốt ngày bám theo anh và đòi anh là phải chơi với cô thường xuyên. Hồi bé dễ thương và ngoan ngoãn vậy, nhưng càng lớn Amelia lại càng tỏ ra ngỗ ngược mà chẳng hiểu nguyên do vì sao. Đua đòi theo thói kênh kiệu học được ở trường, hay chỉ là muốn tỏ thái độ bất mãn như mấy đứa tuổi dậy thì chúng nó hay thế, không ai biết được. Nhưng rồi nhiêu chuyện xảy ra, cô Jones tái hôn, Amelia – lúc đó mới mười bốn tuổi – thì cứ ương bướng đòi làm theo ý mình và chuyển hành lí về sống với bố và em trai, gia đình Kirkland chuyển sang dinh thự mới. Tuy lộn xộn vậy nhưng rốt cuộc, hai năm sau Arthur lại gặp lại Amelia tại chính Học viện W này; lúc đó, Arthur đã rất sợ chuyện của anh với Eliza bị bại lộ, bởi vì có thể Amelia sẽ quay về để thông báo cho gia đình anh biết về mối quan hệ nam nữ không đứng đắn này. Nhưng thay vì thế, khi Amelia bắt gặp Arthur đang loạng quạng đi trên đường, bên cạnh là Eliza đang dìu anh bước đi – Arthur uống rượu say, vừa đập cho ông thầy giáo Antonio một trận, bước ra từ vũ trường cùng với Eliza – cô đã không nói gì mà chỉ lẳng lặng bước nhanh đi. Arthur chỉ bất thần nhận ra sự xuất hiện đột ngột của Amelia mà không biết rõ là có phải cô đã vừa đi vừa khóc hay không.

Từ lúc đó, Arthur bắt đầu mảy may nghi ngờ về tình cảm của Amelia dành cho anh. Nhưng anh không hỏi, và cô cũng chẳng nói. Vì sợ Amelia sẽ tiết lộ quá nhiều điều về đời tư của mình, Arthur đã cho cô ta cầm chiếc gậy chỉ huy của đội cổ vũ – mà đối với những người khác thì đây quả là một đặc ân bất thường đối với một học sinh lớp mười, bởi vì đáng lý ra, chiếc gậy phải được trao cho một học sinh lớp mười một. Nhưng Amelia chỉ làm vẻ mặt khó hiểu, nửa nghiêm nghị, nửa như đang muốn chờ đợi để phục thù hay âm mưu một chuyện gì đó. Có một chút khinh khỉnh trên nét mặt của cô khi cô được trao chiếc gậy chỉ huy. Nhưng tất cả, chỉ là một chiếc mặt nạ đang trùm kín lên những giọt nước mắt đau khổ, và một trái tim đang nát tan.

~ Phụ chú

Eliza Rose: Chắc ai cũng biết Nữ Hoàng Elizabeth của Vương triều Tudor bên Anh Quốc rồi nhỉ. Nhà Tudor và Cuộc chiến Hoa Hồng giữa nhà Lancaster (hoa hồng đỏ) và nhà York (hoa hồng trắng). Tổ tiên của Nữ Hoàng Elizabeth (nhà Tudor) đã chiến thắng trong Cuộc chiến Hoa Hồng (1455-1485) ^v^.


	9. Chapter 6 (part 1)

6. Alfred (phần 1).

Một buổi sáng nọ, khi tất cả mọi thứ đã được định hình và sắp xếp rõ ràng trong đầu của Alfred, thì một cái thường được gọi là "memorabilia" (những hồi ức quan trọng của tâm thức) dần xuất hiện và trải ra trước mắt cậu. Và bây giờ thì cậu chỉ còn việc là nhìn lại nó. Nhìn lại những hồi ức trong từng giai đoạn của cuộc đời mà cậu đã đi qua, và Alfred bắt đầu lật từng trang của cái cuốn lưu niệm đó ra bằng mắt; khi những cảm giác ngày nào sống dậy trong con người cậu thì thời gian lại như ngừng trôi.

Một kí ức quan trọng về cuộc hôn nhân của bố mẹ đã tác động đến đời sống gia đình của Alfred F. Braginsky sau này; đó chính là phiên tòa vào hôm 12 tháng 10 năm 2002, bố mẹ cậu quyết định li dị sau gần ba năm sống li thân và hồi ức lạ lùng của Alfred về một ông thẩm phán mũi nhọn, đeo _pince-nez_, "kính không gọng" và như đang tự sắm cho mình một vai trong một vở kịch opera kiểu Âu; vào thời điểm khi mọi thủ tục li hôn đã được hoàn thành, ông thẩm phán đập bàn trong cơn điên cuồng giận dữ và mọi giấy tờ kí kết đều theo đó mà đồng loạt bay tứ tung, "Tôi chịu các người hết nổi rồi!" Ông ta thét và như đang muốn nhảy dựng lên, chỉ thẳng ngón tay trỏ lên trời và tiếp theo sau đó là cả một loạt các hành động nhuốm chất kịch khác (cả đoàn bồi thẩm sửng sốt không nói nên lời, bên mắt trái của ông thẩm phán vẫn còn hấp háy và giật giật liên tục, chị gái của cậu khóc toáng lên và cả đoàn bồi thẩm này dường như bị mất trí rồi, cùng lúc đó ông luật sư vì quá sốt ruột mà tháo hẳn cà vạt ra rồi chửi thề không ngớt điều gì đó mà Alfred không nghe rõ, nghe nói ở Đài Loan khi xảy ra tranh chấp về đồng tiền thì ngay đến cả các chính trị gia khi ngồi trong phòng họp cũng có thể lấy ghế ra mà choảng nhau được, nhưng đây là thứ thuộc về tinh thần và trái tim và thay vì có một toán người gồm những ông già hói đầu nhưng phi thường đang xách ghế thì ở đây lại có một người quý bà hết sức dễ thương, người béo ú và ăn mặc lòe loẹt đang giở khăn mùi soa ra mà khóc thút thít). Vở kịch opera kiểu Nga này diễn ra theo đúng như cái cách mà Márai Sándor đã nói trong cuốn tản văn của mình: một bạo chúa Nga, ra màn sân khấu mà không nói không rằng, chỉ biết gục ngã xuống và chết. Nhưng bố của Alfred không phải là một tay bạo chúa nào cả và rõ ràng là khi gục đầu xuống trong hôm xảy ra phiên tòa ấy, ông đã suýt khóc.

Trong bữa điểm tâm của gia đình hôm đó có bánh mì trứng và súp rau quả hâm nóng. Alfred đi xuống lầu, và khi cậu vẫn còn tư lự về chuyện của bố thì Amelia lúc đó, trong trang phục của đội cổ vũ mang sắc đỏ hồng, vẫn không chịu đáp lại câu chào tạm biệt của bố; ông mặc áo khoác màu xám bên ngoài bộ com-lê để chuẩn bị đi làm còn cô thì cứ lờ đi bằng cách giả bộ dán mắt vào màn hình ti vi đang phát sóng chương trình tin tức chào buổi sáng. Còn Alfred, vừa nhìn chị mình từ đằng sau vừa gật đầu chào bố khi ông đi ngang qua hành lang và thấy con trai mình đang chuẩn bị xuống nhà để ăn sáng; chỉ khi nào vừa ngồi vào bàn thì Alfred mới bắt đầu cay đắng nhận ra cái cuộc sống hoàn hảo mà người ta hay gán ghép cho cậu (ngôi sao tóc vàng, Đội trưởng Đội bóng rổ, học viên ưu tú vân vân và vân vân), thực chất chỉ là một ngón lừa tình đầy ngoạn mục và khi cái nguyên dạng trần trụi và đáng xấu hổ của nó cuối cùng cũng bị lộ ra vào giữa tháng tám năm 2012, Amelia nhận lấy quyền chỉ huy đội cổ vũ từ tay Arthur Kirkland, mọi ước mơ và hy vọng của Alfred như thế là đã tiêu tan, các đối thủ của Amelia tỏ ra giận dữ và nện chân thình thịch xuống sàn trong khi mọi người ở dưới khán đài thì reo vui hò hét như sắp có hội – thì Alfred vẫn ngồi ôm đầu, cúi gằm mặt xuống như thể cậu sắp phát bệnh và nghĩ là mình sẽ khóc thét lên đến nơi. Nếu như người ta biết đặt mình vào vị trí của Alfred là Đội trưởng Đội bóng rổ mà có cô chị sinh đôi là Đội trưởng Đội cổ vũ thì ngay lập tức họ sẽ hiểu ra duyên cớ làm sao mà cậu lại phải đau khổ như thế, và trong những lần Alfred muốn ngoái đầu lại và mong chờ một lớp váy lấp lánh xuất hiện, một sự hớ hênh đáng yêu và xinh tươi nào đó đập vào khóe mắt mình thì ngay lập tức, sự thất vọng tràn trề lại đổ ập xuống đầu cậu khi cậu phát hiện ra là ở đó, là một cái bản mặt giống y chang như cái bản sao của mình, mềm mại và đanh đá hơn, đang cầm chiếc gậy chỉ huy của đội cổ vũ, được đà nhảy phắt lên, (tóc vàng trong gió, váy tốc lên cao) và trong phút chốc Alfred nghĩ mình như vừa bị một cái gì đó sắp chọc thủng vô tròng mắt đến nơi. Một cú di chuyển xoay người và lòng cậu như bị kéo ngược về những buổi dã ngoại tại vùng Aix-en-Provence, Pháp vào những ngày cuối tháng tư-đầu tháng năm năm 2003, khi bức tranh của một xứ sở lãng mạn và giàu chất thơ ấy lại gắn liền với một sự trần trụi lấp lánh của ông tác gia nổi tiếng Francis Bonnefoy – lúc đó đang khỏa thân giữa một cánh đồng hoa oải hương tím ngát và lững lẫy và Alfred khi đó – vẫn chưa bị tộng vào đầu hàng đống sách ảnh gồm các cô nữ diễn viên gợi tình và bốc lửa đang phơi ngực hồng quanh chân đài phun nước và tên tuổi của những nhà thiết kế thời trang đang bị buộc tội bởi tòa án Italia là gian lận thuế với mức án tối thiểu là gồm gần hai năm tù giam đang treo lơ lưng trên đầu, xuất hiện ở ngay bên góc phải của tờ tạp chí tư cách là những người chủ trì thảm thương – vẫn cứ ngây thơ, vừa ngồi nhìn ông ta, vừa nhấm nháp miếng bánh mì mặn trong khi những người dân trồng hoa ở đó thì cũng nhìn, nhưng đôi mắt của họ thì bớt ngây thơ hơn và có vẻ như đang nhìn thấy một vật thể lạ nào đó, họ nhíu mày lại vì nắng và vì nét văn minh lẫn sự phá cách của giới văn nghệ sĩ Paris đương thời nhưng rồi khi tất cả cùng phát hiện ra ở cái chỗ cần che của ông ta là một bông hồng còn đang ướt sương, thì Alfred-của-thời-hiện-tại, người đang nhìn thấy một sự trần trụi khác bớt phô diễn, hầu như không có chủ đích đứng đắn gì và kém phần toàn diện hơn cái mà cậu đã được chiêm ngưỡng hơn mười năm trước, đã quyết định gọi nó là một sự lõa thể mang tính nghệ thuật gây tranh cãi hơn là sự mơn mởn của các cô nữ cổ động viên tươi tắn, từng lớp váy đang xoay tít sắc màu trong nắng và miệng đánh vần tên cậu bằng một giọng trong trẻo như chim hót, cứ bay bay vòng quanh và không thể chê vào đâu được cho đến khi có một gương mặt khác, rất giống cậu nhưng lại đang xuất hiện trước mặt cậu và khiến cậu như có cảm giác chính mình đang ở trong cái tư thế "nhảy phắt lên" đầy xấu hổ đó ("Amelia!") thì tất cả mọi thứ lại trở nên thật lợm giọng và cậu liền gục ngã xuống sàn, tất cả bỗng sụp đổ như trái bóng rổ đang lăn lông lốc ra sân và bằng một sức mạnh phi thường nhưng thống thiết nào đó cậu đã gân cổ thét lên, "Chó chết Arthur!" để rồi sau đó thì bị cấm túc khi chính cái câu chửi ấy lại bị Arthur nghe thấy khi anh đang đi trên một chiếc thang máy cách đó không xa, Angelique đứng cạnh đó bèn ôm bụng phá lên cười và đồng đội của Alfred, mãi cho đến tận thời điểm bây giờ vẫn không thể hiểu nổi là cậu đang cảm thấy sự kích thích về mặt cảm xúc của tuổi trẻ của cậu như thế là không còn gì có thể cứu vãn được nữa.

Tất cả các cảm xúc của Alfred từ đó bị bỏ lại phía đằng sau. Cậu tiến bước và di chuyển lên xuống như một vị anh hùng và một vị anh hùng thì không bao giờ được phép ngoái đầu lại. Nhưng vào ngày mà trước khi cậu biết là Shirley Temple đã mất từ đêm hôm qua và trong cái ánh nắng và tình yêu thương chúm chím và dạt dào của hôm thứ ba kì diệu ấy, một thiên thần tóc đen bỗng xuất hiện, không xoay vạt váy, không làm gì cả, nàng chỉ đứng yên ở trên cao và cầm chiếc gậy chỉ huy mà có lẽ nó đã sớm trở thành một cây quyền trượng tối cao cùng với những lời nói và những điệu mấp máy môi của nàng có thể sai khiến được cả trái tim của Alfred (như đang mượn lời của Dante Alighieri nói về Beatrice Portinari), thì Alfred đã nghĩ cậu bắt đầu hiểu như thế nào là "mọi mộng mơ xuất phát từ trái tim ta rốt cuộc cũng chỉ để dành cho một người thiếu nữ" rồi. Nàng tên là gì ấy nhỉ? Trái bóng rổ trên tay Alfred cứ xoay đi xoay lại cũng cùng với một cái câu hỏi đó, và khi trời mưa rả rích trong suốt buổi sáng hôm thứ năm và từ đúng mười hai giờ rưỡi trưa đến ba giờ kém hai mươi phút chiều, lớp Thể dục của Alfred được ghép cặp một lớp Thể dục khác ở khối mười một và tất cả đều phải ngồi trong phòng chờ để tránh mưa, thì Alfred bất ngờ gặp lại nàng. Trong cái im lặng rộng lớn ấy bờ vai ngọt ngào của nàng chỉ cách bờ vai của Alfred có mấy bước chân tiến về phía trước, nhưng nàng không quay lại, và cũng không để cho Alfred biết được trong đầu nàng đang nghĩ gì. Cô bạn gái ngồi bên cạnh nàng cũng rất xinh, hoặc là Alfred thấy cô ấy dễ thương là bởi vì cô ấy đã lỡ miệng gọi tên nàng, "Hoa!" (nàng bỗng giật mình mà lay lay tay cô bạn đó, lắc đầu nhè nhẹ) đủ lớn để cho cậu nghe thấy. Trái bóng rổ ở dưới chân Alfred bỗng bị đá nhẹ lên trên và chạm nhẹ vào gót giày nàng, và trong mắt Hoa lúc đó, bỗng hiện ra cả một mảng sáng chói chang mà chỉ có mình Alfred đang ở đó, vừa chơi bóng rổ xong, bèn kiệt sức mà nằm lăn ra sàn, cơ thể dính đầy mồ hôi, quyến rũ và bị phê nắng.


End file.
